Embarazada del Millonario
by Lilly C B
Summary: La noche que Edward Cullen pasara con Bella en su suite terminó de forma inesperada, al huir ella en la madrugada...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas! Estoy de regreso con otra adaptación, espero que les guste.

Esta es una adaptación de la novela de Carole Mortimer con los personajes de SM

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>—¡Esto no es una buena idea, Mike!<p>

Bella levantó la vista hacia él mientras la inmovilizaba contra la pared. Estaban fuera del restaurante del hotel donde Bella lo había invitado a cenar, junto con otro ejecutivo de la revista Twilight

Tiempo atrás Bella habría sido la invitada, pero con esa cena esperaba conseguir trabajo, aunque ya había demasiados buenos fotógrafos ávidos por ser contratados. Ella tenía un prestigioso contrato con PAN Cosmetics, una compañía secundaria de la afamada Cullen Industries, pero no estaba segura de que se lo renovaran en tres meses, ya que el famoso fotógrafo James Whiterdale había decidido que quería ese puesto.

Así que necesitaba el contrato con Twilight si no quería limitarse a hacer fotografías de bebés y bodas. ¡Pero no lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación como para tener que acostarse con uno de sus socios ejecutivos!

Mike Newton se le había insinuado varias veces durante la cena, a pesar de que había mencionado que tenía mujer y dos hijos en casa, en Hampshire. Sin embargo, Bella creía que había esquivado esas insinuaciones sin herir su orgullo y, tras la cena, los hombres se habían despedido con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

Pero Mike había vuelto sobre sus pasos y ahora le estaba haciendo proposiciones deshonestas después de que ella hubiera pagado en el restaurante una factura que apenas podía permitirse.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo con voz empalagosa mientras se apretaba más contra ella—. Me has estado lanzando señales toda la noche —afirmó, y sonrió con confianza mientras frotaba los muslos contra los de ella.

Bella sintió asco. ¡Lo que debería hacer era abofetearlo y decirle lo que pensaba de él! Pero lo que tenía que hacer para no provocar una escena en público era poner fin a esa situación de la manera más tranquila y rápida posible.

Dejó escapar una carcajada que esperó que pareciera desenfadada y lo empujó juguetonamente.

—No creo que tu mujer aprobara esto, ¿no te parece? Mike entornó los ojos.

—Mi mujer no tiene que enterarse… ¿o sí? —añadió con recelo, y le puso las manos en los hombros mientras la empujaba con más firmeza contra la pared.

Bella se humedeció los labios, que sentía repentinamente secos.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué? —contestó Mike con un gruñido.

—Perdón… —oyeron que decía una voz junto a ellos.

Bella se puso roja de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaban bloqueando la entrada del restaurante, y otro comensal estaba esperando para salir.

Le echó una rápida mirada y de lo primero que fue consciente fue de su altura, ya que el hombre medía más de un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros. Tendría unos treinta y cinco años, el pelo cobrizo ligeramente largo, los ojos de un verde esmeralda y su bronceado y el atractivo acento americano manifestaban que procedía de climas mucho más cálidos que el inglés, que era húmedo y nublado a pesar de ser junio.

Su caro traje negro hecho a medida y la camisa blanca de seda resaltaban sus hombros anchos y su pecho musculoso, así como su cintura estrecha, sus potentes muslos y sus largas piernas.

Mientras pasaba junto a ellos les dedicó una mirada que no era precisamente amigable, pero Bella decidió que se preocuparía más tarde de eso. ¡En ese momento necesitaba que la rescataran!

—¡David! ¡Qué alegría verte! —le dedicó al desconocido una sonrisa brillante y aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Mike para escapar de debajo de su brazo y separarse de él.

Rápidamente se agarró al brazo del americano y añadió

—Mike ya se iba, ¿verdad, Mike?

—Yo… —miró con el ceño fruncido al desconocido, que permanecía con una actitud arrogante y desdeñosa

—. Sí, ya me iba —dijo, y miró a Bella con los ojos entornados antes de atravesar a grandes zancadas el vestíbulo y dirigirse a la entrada del hotel.

Bella sintió las piernas débiles, y durante unos segundos lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse con fuerza al brazo del hombre que seguía a su lado.

—¿David? —dijo el desconocido secamente.

—Lo siento mucho —Bella hizo una mueca de disculpa—. Era un…compañero de trabajo que se ha pasado de la raya —le explicó, aunque dudaba que, después de aquello, pudiera conseguir un trabajo en Twilight

—.Eh… ¿nos conocemos? —añadió.

Por alguna razón, aquel hombre le resultaba familiar.

Pero Edward estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes. De haber sido así, con toda seguridad la habría recordado.

Había estado sentado solo en su mesa en el restaurante cuando la había visto entrar. Le había llamado inmediatamente la atención y la había observado mientras permanecía en la puerta, recorriendo el restaurante con la mirada antes de dirigirse a una mesa ocupada por dos hombres. Él había curvado la boca con desagrado al darse cuenta de que no había sido el único que había seguido con la mirada el contoneo sensual de sus caderas. Tendría cerca de treinta años y medía alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros. Su largo cabello café brillaba con reflejos rojizos al caerle por la espalda y tenía los ojos de un profundo color chocolate. Tenía las pestañas larguísimas, la piel de porcelana, una nariz pequeña y recta y sus labios carnosos eran del mismo rojo vibrante que el vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas.

El movimiento de sus caderas había hecho imposible no mirarla, fijándose también en unos pechos erguidos y voluminosos.

Edward no había dejado de mirarla durante toda la cena, mientras ella charlaba animadamente con los dos hombres.

Él no solía mirar fijamente a las mujeres que no conocía, pero había algo en ella que lo había atraído desde el principio. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez me reconozcas del restaurante. Bella asintió. Ahora que lo mencionaba, recordó haberlo visto sentado solo en el restaurante al llegar. Con su aspecto, era imposible no haberse fijado en el. Pero, con su futuro en juego, había dejado de pensaren él para centrarse en los dos ejecutivos de Twilight

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él le tomo una mano antes de que pudiera apartarse.

—Estás temblando —dijo, y frunció el ceño.

Era cierto, se dijo ella. ¿Pero era por el comportamiento de Mike o porque era demasiado consciente del hombre que estaba con ella, de su mano firme?

—Es verdad —hizo una mueca—. Pero no me esperaba… eso —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia donde Mike se había marchado.

El americano le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte un rato. Te ayudaría tomar un brandy

Bella estaba empezando a sentirse un poco ridícula; después de todo, Mike solo había probado suerte. No la habría forzado… ¿o sí?

—Estás disgustada —el americano frunció el ceño al ver que ella sufría otro escalofrío—. Tengo una botella de brandy arriba, en mi suite. Y sólo te estoy ofreciendo un poco de brandy medicinal —añadió secamente al ver su expresión consternada—. Creo que ya has tenido suficientes insinuaciones por una noche.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó Bella, dándose cuenta de que estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada. Después de todo, ese hombre podría haber decidido no ayudarla

—Bella —añadió rápidamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me llamo Bella.

—Ah. ¿Sólo Bella?

—Sólo Bella.

La noche ya había sido suficientemente caótica, así que era mejor no hacer público que la fotógrafa Isabella Swan, contratada por PAN Cosmetics, se había visto involucrada en una escena desagradable en el prestigioso hotel Harmony.

—Entonces, yo soy sólo Edward.

—Un nombre interesante.

Edward estudió la delicada perfección del perfil de Bella antes de bajar la mirada discretamente a la turgencia de los senos que asomaban por el escote. El fino tejido le marcaba claramente los pezones, al igual que la curva de la cintura, las caderas y los muslos.

—Y de verdad que agradezco mucho tu ayuda —siguió diciendo ella—, pero no creo que sea muy sensato ir a tu suite

¡Al diablo con la sensatez! Ahora que las circunstancias le habían permitido hablar con ella y oír la ronca sensualidad de su voz, Edward quería conocerla mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Podría darte un par de referencias si me esperas un momento…

—¡Estás haciendo que parezca infantil! —protestó Bella.

Él arqueó sus cejas oscuras.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te vas a arriesgar a venir conmigo?

Bella pensó en lo mal que había malinterpretado a Mike y en lo ingenua que era respecto a los hombres; tal vez al aceptar la invitación de Edward se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Estaba ya muy cerca de los treinta años, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Sólo había habido un hombre en su vida, cuando iba a la universidad, y no había sido una experiencia muy excitante, hasta el punto de que no estaba nada interesada en repetirla.

Pero sólo mirar a Edward le parecía de lo más excitante.«¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!», se dijo. El Harmony era uno de los hoteles más caros y exclusivos de Londres, y Edward era un huésped, no un asesino. Además, sólo le estaba ofreciendo una copa debrandy para que se calmara, no una noche de sexo desenfrenado… y si por casualidad se lo ofreciera, siempre podía decir que no. Al contrario que Mike, Edward no parecía el tipo de hombre que tuviera que forzar a una mujer para acostarse con ella.

—¿Sólo una copa de brandy ?

—Sólo —contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella aún dudaba. Una parte de ella estaba intrigada por Edward, y la otra parte…

—No debes tener miedo, Bella —afirmó Edward.

Bella se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta de que su expresión había reflejado lo que pensaba.

—Mi precaución no tiene nada que ver con el miedo. Acabo de escapar de una situación desagradable y…

—¿Crees que quiero subirte a mi habitación para seducirte? —la interrumpió.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó, y se ruborizó intensamente. ¡Qué manera de tratar al hombre que la había rescatado!—. Es que no tengo costumbre de subir a la habitación de un hombre que acabo de conocer, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que nos hemos conocido.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que te estoy proponiendo es una copa de brandy para que te reanimes. ¿Era así? ¿Su invitación era tan inocente?—Es una suite de hotel, Bella —añadió con impaciencia—, y tiene su propio salón. La cama no esta a la vista.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—Tú primero.

Con un gesto, Edward le indicó que lo precediera hacia los ascensores y, mientras ella lo hacía, observó con detenimiento cómo la seda del vestido se ajustaba a sus pechos y a la curva de sus caderas. Unas sandalias rojas añadían aún más altura a sus largas piernas, pero la razón por la que su belleza era tan asombrosa era que Bella parecía totalmente ajena a lo sexy y atractiva que era.

Pero Edward sí se daba cuenta, y fue aún más consciente de ello en el ascensor privado, donde las paredes de espejo reflejaban numerosas imágenes de Bella.

—Vaya, que bonito —dijo ella unos segundos después, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente al salón de la suite, que era un ático.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres un simple huésped del hotel?

—Completamente.

En realidad, era el propietario del hotel o, mejor dicho, su familia lo era. También poseían otros hoteles exclusivos por todo el mundo, y una cantidad de negocios demasiado grande para enumerarlos. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo a Bella. De hecho, le encantaba haberse presentado únicamente con su nombre de pila.

Era muy agradable saber que su encuentro con Bella no tenía nada más oculto, como le había ocurrido con muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años. Sí, las mujeres se sentían muy atraídas por él, pero en realidad era en su nombre y en su fortuna donde solían poner sus codiciosos ojos.

En los últimos dieciocho años había habido muchas mujeres en su vida, todas ellas hermosas, tentadoras e inteligentes. Pero Bella era la más tentadora porque, obviamente, no sabía cual era su verdadera identidad.

Bella miraba asombrada la lujosa habitación. Estaba segura de que los cuadros eran originales, igual que la decoración de oro de la cornisa y los adornos que había sobre los muebles antiguos. Había dos enormes sofás lujosamente tapizados, y pensó que la alfombra con motivos azules seguramente sería persa. Una sola noche en esa suitecostaría lo que ella ganaba en una semana… o en un mes.

En medio de la habitación opulenta, Edward exudaba un potente magnetismo sexual que hacía que las entrañas de Bella temblaran. Y cuando cruzó el salón para acercarse a una bandeja con bebidas, la fuerza y elegancia de sus movimientos le hicieron parecer un depredador. Tal vez subir allí no hubiera sido buena idea, porque a Bella no se le había ocurrido que tal vez no quisiera decir que no a una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

—¿Y que estas haciendo en Londres, Edward? —le preguntó para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras el se acercaba con dos copas de brandy

—Negocios —contestó, tendiéndole una copa.

—¿Sólo negocios?

—Principalmente, sí.

Bella tomó aire, consciente de que Edward estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Y tu mujer ha venido a Inglaterra contigo?

Él sonrió y la blancura de sus dientes contrastó con su piel bronceada.

—Eso ha sido muy ingenioso, Bella. Pero no te habría invitado a mi suite si mi mujer me estuviera esperando en el dormitorio.

Bella se sintió todavía más inquieta.

—Entonces, ¿está en casa, en Estados Unidos?

—No estoy casado, Bella.

—Oh.

Tomó un sorbo de brandy, consciente de que Edward estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal al ser el foco de atención de aquellos intensos ojos de color verde esmeralda. Y eso no debería ocurrir, se dijo mientras se acercaba al ventanal para observar las vistas.

—¿Te gustaría salir a la terraza? —le propuso Edward.

Tomó la copa de brandy de su mano y la dejó en una mesilla, junto a la suya. Después abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió.

¿Por que no?, pensó Bella. El aire fresco de la noche podría hacer desaparecer el calor que sentía bajo la mirada de Edward.

Él, al darse cuenta del ligero escalofrío que la recorrió al salir al exterior, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo y olía a un caro after shave y a algo más que era puramente masculino.

Al verlo sin chaqueta, Bella pudo apreciar la anchura de sus hombros, su pecho musculoso y el estómago plano que se adivinaba bajo la camisa. El pulso se le aceleró y pensó que estaba siendo peligrosamente consciente de todas esas cosas.

—¡Es una vista increíble! —murmuró mientras miraba los edificios deLondres.

—Increíble —repitió él, pero la estaba mirando a ella.

Edward se quedó ligeramente a la izquierda y detrás de Bella mientras ella permanecía junto a la barandilla. Desde esa posición disfrutó de cómo la brisa jugueteaba con los mechones de su pelo y de cómo la luz de la luna le daba una belleza etérea. No sabía nada de esa mujer, pero sabía que la deseaba desde el momento en que la vio aparecer en el restaurante. Quería estar contra ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella, con una fiereza que no recordaba haber sentido nunca con nadie.

—Es una vista increíblemente hermosa —dijo con voz ronca.

Sólo era consciente de la mujer delicada y bella que estaba delante de él.

Bella se volvió ligeramente.

—No sabía que los hoteles de Londres tuvieran suites como esta.

—Tal vez no las tengan —los dientes de Edward brillaron en la noche mientras sonreía

— Esta suite pertenece al propietario del hotel.

Bella abrió mucho sus increíbles chocolate.

—¿Entonces, lo conoces?

—Un poco.

—Lo suficiente como para usar su suite

—Lo suficiente.

Bella se sintió todavía más incómoda. Evidentemente, Edward era tremendamente rico; si no, no tendría amistad con el propietario del Harmony.

—Debe de estar bien tener unos amigos tan influyentes —comentó.

—Tiene sus momentos —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Seguro que sí!, pensó Bella.

—Tal vez deberíamos entrar —sugirió al darse cuenta de lo cerca que Edward estaba de ella y de lo acelerado que tenía el pulso.

No sabía si era por el vino que había tomado en la cena o porque siete años era demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero se sentía intensamente atraída por Edward. Y, lo que era peor, podía ver en su mirada que él era consciente de esa atracción.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —murmuró Edward.

—Un poco, gracias.

Edward se quedó muy quieto contemplando los carnosos labios de és de la incomodidad anterior, ¿saldría ella corriendo si intentaba besarla? Tenía que descubrir si esos labios perfectos sabían tan bien como parecía. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y la miró a la luz de la luna.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Mantuvo su mirada durante algunos segundos y después inclinó la cabeza para capturarle los labios con los suyos.

Bella tenía los labios cálidos y sedosos y sabía a miel. La chaqueta cayó al suelo y Edward profundizó el beso. ¡Sabía mucho mejor de lo que parecía!

Bella tomó aire cuando Edawrd finalmente se apartó ligeramente. Tembló como reacción a los labios de él, que ahora le recorrían la mejilla y la mandíbula, en dirección a la garganta. Edward le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, proporcionándole un placer tan exquisito que rayaba el dolor.

De repente Bella sintió los pezones tremendamente sensibles, y los muslos envueltos en un calor que la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto, que supo instintivamente que tenía que ponerle fin a esa situación. Pronto. Se retorció ligeramente para apartarse de él y le puso las manos en el pecho.

—Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar —dijo con incomodidad.

Él la miró burlonamente.

—¿Sientes que haya ocurrido?

No, Bella no lo sentía. Eso no era suficiente para describir las sensaciones que Edward le provocaba. A decir verdad, nunca había sentido un deseo tan abrumador que le hiciera querer perderse en el momento y olvidar incluso quién era para sólo disfrutar de lo que se le ofrecía.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver dentro. Me terminaré el brandy y me iré—sugirió.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Edward también lo oía. Él la miró inquisitivamente. El deseo que había sentido por ella antes había sido instantáneo, inmediato pero, ahora que la había besado, su cuerpo pedía mucho más. Y estaba convencido de que, por la respuesta que ella había tenido a su beso, Bella sentía la misma necesidad.

—¿Podemos volver a entrar? —insistió, al ver que Edward permanecía en silencio—. Aquí fuera hace un poco de frío, ¿no te parece?

Edward la estudió durante algunos segundos, consciente de que la sonrisa de ella era forzada y de que ya no lo miraba a los ojos. No era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche Bella ya había tenido que rechazar las atenciones de un hombre. Pero, por otra parte, Edward no veía ninguna razón por la que no debiera invitarla a cenar al día siguiente.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella.

—Claro que podemos entrar, si es lo que quieres.

—Lo es.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver que su sonrisa era, definitivamente, tensa.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Edward se agachó para recoger la chaqueta antes de seguirla al interior, sabiendo que, antes de que Bella se fuera, tendría que esforzarse al máximo para convencerla de que se vieran de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el siguiente!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Adaptación, personajes SM**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Edward rellenó las copas de brandy y dejó una de ellas en la mesilla, frente al sofá donde ella se había sentado. Prefirió no sentarse él también, ya que no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba cerca de Bella.

—¿Por qué no te relajas y me cuentas algo de ti? —le propuso.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—En realidad, no hay nada interesante que contar —respondió.

Edward torció la boca en una mueca.

—Lo dudo —la contradijo.

Ella se enderezó y Edward vio como sus pechos se erguían al levantar una mano y pasar su sedoso pelo negro por encima de un hombro. No pudo evitar fijarse en la piel desnuda de su cuello y en la suave curva de los pechos.

—Tú primero —propuso ella.

—Al igual que tú, no hay nada interesante que contar —contestó Edwrad encogiéndose de hombros

—Y yo, al igual que tú, lo dudo.

Edward sonrió con apreciación al darse cuenta de cómo Bella había vuelto la conversación hacia él.

—Evidentemente, soy americano, como mis padres y mis abuelos.

Ella asintió.

—¿Eres hijo único o tienes hermanos?

—Hijo único. Y nieto único —añadió mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, a pesar de que antes había decidido no hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó un mechón de su cabello negro, sintiendo su tacto suave mientras se lo enrollaba en un dedo. Pudo oler su perfume embriagador y sus sentidos se despertaron todavía más. Sabía que debía haber permanecido lejos de ella después del beso, pero no había podido evitarlo.

—¿Qué te ha traído a Londres, Bella? —preguntó en un intento de dejar atrás los pensamientos ardientes.

—Los negocios, como a ti.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Ella dudó antes de responder. Estaba claro que Edward no le iba a contar mucho de él. A pesar de la atracción que había entre ellos, evidentemente no estaba interesado en tener una relación con ella, así que sería mejor limitar la información.

—Yo… ¿por qué no lo adivinas? —sugirió.

Él sonrió con sorna.

—No se me dan bien las adivinanzas.

—Oh, vamos. Puede ser divertido.

—Muy bien —no pudo resistirse antes su expresión traviesa

—. ¿Eres modelo, tal vez?

Ella se rió suavemente.

—¿Las modelos no tienen que ser altas y esbeltas?

Tal vez no fuera lo suficientemente alta para ser modelo, pensó Edward, pero era lo suficiente hermosa para serlo.

—Entonces, ¿no eres modelo? —preguntó, recostándose en el sofá.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé por qué, pero no te imagino en una oficina.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si yo tuviera una secretaria como tú, nunca trabajaría.

—¿No eres un poco machista al suponer que una mujer tiene que ser secretaria si trabaja en una oficina? —lo provocó.

—Hmm, tienes razón.

Bella empezó a sentirse menos tensa al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Edward se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a intentar.

—De acuerdo, trabajas en una oficina…

—En realidad, no.

—¿Siempre es tan difícil conseguir una respuesta directa de ti?

No, no lo era, pensó Bella, pero se resistía a contar cosas de ella misma. Volvió a pensar en que a la dirección de PAN Cosmetics no le gustaría saber que su incidente con Mike Newton se había hecho público.

Edward Cullen, el propietario de Cullen Industries, era muy estricto en su política de mala publicidad, hasta el punto de que incluía una cláusula al respecto en los contratos de sus empleados, incluyendo el que ella había firmado con PAN Cosmetics el año anterior.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque me interesa todo lo relacionado contigo —respondió despacio y con voz ronca.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que Sin no sólo quería saber cosas sobre ella… ¡la quería a ella! Tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—Soy recepcionista de un fotógrafo. Y no era mentira del todo, ya que hacía de su propia recepcionista cuando Cathy salía a comer o estaba enferma.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Alguien a quien yo conozca?

—Lo dudo —respondió ella.

—Y el tipo de antes…

—¿Mike? Edward asintió.

—Dijiste que era un compañero de trabajo. Cierto, lo había dicho. ¡Cómo se podían complicar las cosas cuando se exageraba un poquito la verdad!

—En realidad, es un posible cliente. Mi jefe esta fuera de la ciudad, así que me ha tocado a mí entretenerlo y llevarlo a cenar esta noche —añadió de manera poco convincente.

—¿Y tienes marido, y niños tal vez, esperándote en casa?

Edward estaba empezando a pensar que su renuencia Ocultar automáticamente: el

Los hijos delLos hij

os del millonariomillonario

Carole Mortimer

Los hijos del millonario (2009)Título Original: Pregnant with the billionaire's baby (2009)Editorial: Harlequin IbéricaSello / Colección: Bianca 1973Género: ContemporáneoProtagonistas: Jacob "Sin" Sinclair y Lucinda (Luccy) Harper-O'Neill

Argumento:

a decirle su nombre completo y a hablar de sí misma encajaba perfectamente con la situación de una mujer casada.

Ella se rió, curvando de manera deliciosa esa boca tentadora.

—No hay ningún marido, ni tampoco niños —le aseguró.

—Y Bella es un diminutivo de…

Edward miro rápidamente su mano izquierda y no vio ningún anillo, ni tampoco la marca blanca que habría dejado uno.

—De nada —mintió, y sacudió la cabeza—. Y como evidentemente, no nos volveremos a ver después de está noche, todas estas preguntas no tienen ningún sentido, ni tampoco las respuestas, ¿no crees?

No era necesario que Edward supiera que su nombre completo era Isabella Swan, ni que era fotógrafa, sobre todo de publicidad, con su propio estudio y un apartamento en el mismo Londres.

—Eso aún no lo podemos saber.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿El qué no podemos saber?

—Si vamos a volvernos a ver o no. ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo? Yo vengo a Londres con frecuencia y…

—¡Y yo no estoy dispuesta a convertirme en «tu chica de Londres»! —exclamó Bella—. Mira —dejó su copa en la mesilla, liberando el mechón de pelo de sus dedos mientras lo hacía—, te estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado antes, pero no lo suficiente como para acostarme contigo.

Él le dedicó una mirada ligeramente burlona.

—Pero no estamos en la cama.

—Ni lo vamos a estar —le dijo Bella con firmeza.

—Tal vez no esta noche…

—Ni nunca.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

No podía, ¡ése era el problema! A cada segundo que pasaba era más consciente de su presencia.

—Edward…

—Bella… —dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella, de manera que sus muslos se tocaron. Pasó un brazo por detrás de ella, a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, y la miró intensamente.

Bella se puso muy nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca. Estaba completamente abrumada por su magnetismo físico y por el calor del deseo que ardía en esos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando él elevó una mano y le tomó la barbilla, mirándola una vez más mientras le daba la última oportunidad de decirle que no.

Pero Bella sabía que no podría rechazarlo. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que, todo desde que lo había visto por primera vez, los había estado llevando a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Soy consciente de lo disgustada que estabas antes, así que no haremos nada que tú no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —le aseguró mientras ella lo observaba fascinada.

Se humedeció los labios antes de contestar:

—De acuerdo.

Tomó aire entrecortadamente, sin ningún deseo de resistirse mientras Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. Sus labios le reclamaron la boca con tanta suavidad que Bella casi sintió dolor.

Después del beso que habían compartido en la terraza, sabía que sería así si Edward la volvía a tocar. Gimió mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia él, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera responder al calor de Edward. Lo sintió a través de su camisa cuando levantó las manos para agarrarse a sus hombros y su propio cuerpo reaccionó a ese calor, empezando por los sensibles pezones.

No podía pensar en otra cosa al sentir la boca de Edward reclamando la suya, al sentir su lengua tanteándola, acariciándola, antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior, haciéndole sentir una vorágine de sensaciones y deseos.

Bella se separó ligeramente de su boca y gimió al sentir una mano de él sobre uno de sus pechos desnudos. No tenía ni idea de cuándo Edward le había bajado la cremallera del vestido, pero no le importó, porque lo único que quería era sentir sus caricias.

—Puedes pararme cuando quieras —le recordó él con voz ronca.

Bella no pudo responder. Sabía que debía tomarle la palabra y hacer que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas. No podía pensar en nada coherente, sólo sentir la hábil mano de Edward. Casi se volvió loca cuando él inclinó la cabeza y tomó con la boca el otro pezón.

Se dejó caer contra los cojines del sofá con el cuerpo en llamas. Sentía un deseo doloroso entre los muslos mientras Edward seguía haciéndola arder de placer.

Él tenía una mirada caliente y hambrienta cuando levantó la cabeza para observarla. Se deleitó mirando sus pezones, duros y rosados, y la belleza de su rostro durante unos segundos. Después volvió a pasar el pulgar por uno de los pezones e inclinó de nuevo la cabeza para besarla.

Inmediatamente sintió que Bella movía las caderas nerviosamente debajo de él, reflejando el deseo que sentía. Bajó la mano hasta una de sus rodillas y descubrió que su piel era suave como el terciopelo. Le acarició el muslo antes de deslizar la mano bajo el vestido hasta llegar a una cadera y a su estómago plano.

Bella llevaba un diminuto tanga de encaje y sus rizos ya estaban húmedos por el deseo cuando Edward la acarició antes de sentir su calidez por debajo del tejido. Bella gritó al sentir la caricia de Edward, completamente excitada. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse mientras él la acariciaba con los dedos, moviéndolos rítmicamente.

Los labios de Edward le abandonaron el pezón para volver a su boca, donde la lengua comenzó a imitar el ritmo de los dedos. Parecía como si Edward estuviera en todas partes a la vez: sobre ella, junto a ella, dentro de ella. Bella lo quería aún más dentro, deseaba que la poseyera mientras notaba cómo sus dedos la acariciaban, pero no la penetraban.

Se retorció y elevó las caderas para permitir que le quitara el tanga, deseando silenciosamente que satisficiera su deseo. Gritó de placer cuando finalmente Edward le dio lo que quería y abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que la intensidad del placer aumentaba hasta cotas insospechadas. Cielo santo, iba a…Gimió y le abrió la camisa de un tirón antes de hundir los dedos en sus hombros desnudos mientras el placer la consumía y la llenaba.

La boca hambrienta de él aún cubría la suya cuando empezó a convulsionarse contra sus dedos. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que no quería que se detuviera, necesitaba que ese placer no acabara nunca.

Edward deslizó los labios hacia abajo para darle más placer y lamer uno de sus pezones. Sintió que ella arqueaba la espalda mientras se perdía totalmente en la oleada de sensaciones.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los pechos hinchados y los pezones rosados totalmente erguidos gracias a las atenciones que les había prodigado con la lengua y la boca. Bella gimió cuando él le separó suavemente las piernas, instantes después el bajó la cabeza y le lamió el sexo mientras sus gemidos se transformaban en gritos.

Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Edward se separó ligeramente de ella y se quitó con rapidez los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Tenía que hundirse en Bella ya. Ella soltó un sonido de protesta al sentir que su boca la abandonaba, pero enseguida gimió cuando sintió el miembro de Edward, firme y duro, contra ella, penetrándola poco a poco.

Era grande y duro a la vez que suave. Edward le pasó las manos por debajo para agarrarle el trasero mientras entraba y salía de ella. Bella cerraba los ojos, abrumada de placer, en cada embestida, y pronto los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y sintió que Edward se tensaba, se endurecía y se hinchaba dentro de ella antes de alcanzar un delicioso orgasmo juntos.

Bella tomó lentamente conciencia de quién era, dónde estaba y con quien. Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan salvaje y maravilloso, y su cuerpo aún temblaba por cada caricia memorable y placentera que había recibido. Era Isabella Swan, fotógrafa de PAN Cosmetics, y yacía medio desnuda en un sofá de una suite de hotel con el cuerpo entrelazado con el de un hombre llamado Edward…¿Cómo había ocurrido? Había pasado los últimos siete años sin siquiera pensar en tener una relación con alguien porque estaba demasiado ocupada construyéndose un futuro como fotógrafa.

¿Que tenía Edward que había cambiado aquello?¿Por qué él?

—Los reproches en una situación como ésta no suelen ser constructivos —dijo Edward con calma al sentir la tensión de Bella.

Le dio algunos segundos para que asimilara las palabras antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Estaba aún más hermosa con esa mirada desconcertada, los labios hinchados por la intensidad de los besos que habían compartido y el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

Edward también se sentía desconcertado por la manera tan salvaje en la que habían hecho el amor. No recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado por una mujer, hasta el punto de que prácticamente se había arrancado la ropa por la necesidad de unirse a ella. De hecho, aún llevaba puesta la mayor parte de la ropa, igual que ella. Le sonrió mientras levantaba una mano para acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla ruborizada.

—¿Qué tal si terminamos de desnudarnos, nos damos una ducha y dejamos la conversación para más tarde? —sugirió con voz suave.

Bella no quería hablar con él. No quería tener nada con él y estaba mortificada por haber permitido que ocurriera aquello. No era el tipo de mujer que tenía aventuras de una noche… O, al menos, no solía serlo, así que se dijo que tenía que salir de aquella situación rápidamente y con algo de dignidad.

Mantuvo la mirada en el pecho musculoso de Edward y recordó avergonzada que minutos antes prácticamente le había roto la camisa. Se humedeció los labios y dijo:

—No creó que sea necesario alargar este encuentro.

—Como quieras —contestó Edward acariciándole la sien—. Pero tal vez podríamos reconsiderar la decisión de no ser «mi chica de Londres».

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Edward quería verla de nuevo?¿No había sido simplemente una aventura para él? Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Podría darme una ducha antes, sola, y pensármelo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres que nos volvamos a ver?

Lo único que Bella quería en ese momento era estar a solas unos minutos. No podía pensar si Edward estaba cerca de ella.

—Me gustaría ducharme primero —insistió.

—¿Pero no conmigo? —preguntó el con un tono de decepción en la voz.

Ella evitó su mirada.

—Si no te importa, siempre he preferido ducharme sola.

Sí que le importaba, porque no podía imaginar nada más placentero que enjabonarle todo el cuerpo a Bella antes de volver a hacerle el amor bajo el agua caliente. Tampoco le hacía muy feliz que estuviera considerando la idea de no verlo de nuevo.

Lo que acababan de compartir había sido extraordinario, sorprendente, pero entendía que podía haber sido repentino para Bella. Para él también lo había sido, a decir verdad, pero no lo consideraba una aventura de una noche. Tenía la intención de ver a Bella siempre que estuviera en Londres, y sería con frecuencia. Pero seguramente Bella se sentiría más cómoda cuando se hubieran duchado y estuvieran metidos en la cama, y tenían el resto de la noche para disfrutar el uno del otro. Y el día siguiente, si él conseguía reorganizar sus reuniones. Tal vez las cancelara indefinidamente. Bella era lo que le interesaba en ese momento y quería saberlo todo de ella.

—De acuerdo. Abriré una botella de champán y la llevaré al dormitorio mientras te duchas. Después yo también me daré una ducha rápida antes de encontrarme contigo. «No tan rápido», pensó Bella, porque tenía intención de marcharse de la suite cuando Edward estuviera en el baño. Y de no volver a verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto se puso "interesante", espero sus reviews, gracias x leerme!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptación, personajes SM

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

—Un momento, por favor —dijo una voz desde la habitación contigua cuando Edward entró en la recepción.

Estaría en el estudio fotográfico, pensó mientras recorría la sala con los ojos entornados.

El mobiliario era ultramoderno, blanco y negro, y las paredes blancas lucían fotografías enmarcadas también en blanco y negro. Eran excelentes, como había esperado. Ya sabía que Isabella Swan sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, incluida su carrera de fotógrafa.

—Siento mucho hacerle esperar —dijo la voz de nuevo. ¿La voz de Isabella?—. La recepcionista ha salido a comer…La voz se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuando Isabella Swan apareció en la entrada de la recepción. Palideció intensamente cuando Edward la miró con frialdad.

No iba de rojo, como tres noches atrás, sino que llevaba una blusa de seda azul, y unos vaqueros de color azul pálido que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas y a sus larguísimas piernas.

Tampoco llevaba suelto el cabello castaño, sino recogido en un estiloso moño que dejaba al descubierto parte de la frente. Estaba discretamente maquillada.

Bella le miró aterrada. Edward permanecía al otro lado de la recepción y la observaba de manera fría e implacable con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. Su silencio parecía contener una amenaza, e incluso el traje gris oscuro que llevaba con una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada ayudaba a crear la imagen de un depredador acechando a su presa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por que la había buscado?¿Acaso el hecho de que ella se hubiera marchado repentinamente de la suite no había sido un claro indicador de que no quería verlo de nuevo?

—Isabella Swan, supongo —dijo burlonamente.

Bella entornó los ojos. Evidentemente, era Isabella Swan; la cuestión era: ¿cómo lo sabía él?

Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con los hombros mientras caminaba hasta el mostrador de recepción. Se sentó tras el escritorio, decidida a no dejarse apabullar.

—¿Qué puede hacer por ti, Edward?

Él le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

—Por lo que recuerdo, Bella, ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí.

Ella se ruborizo por el enfado y por la vergüenza y los ojos le brillaron cuando le miró.

¡Qué típico de un hombre referirse de manera tan descarada a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos tres noches atrás! Aunque, a decir verdad, era un recuerdo que no había podido olvidar, a pesar de haberlo intentado. Se reprochaba cada vez que pensaba en la intimidad física que había compartido con Edward.

¡Probablemente Edward conociera su cuerpo más íntimamente que ella!

—Muy gracioso —dijo con tono mordaz—. Pensé que ya habrías regresado a Estados Unidos.

—Surgió algo.

—Aunque es muy agradable verte de nuevo, Edward —mintió—, hoy estoy muy ocupada. Así que, si no vas a decirme nada más, tengo que continuar trabajando —dijo, y lo miró desafiante.}

Era una mujer dura, reconoció él, pero, desafortunadamente para ella, no pensaba marcharse sin haber conseguido algunas respuestas. En los últimos días prácticamente no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarla y hablar con ella.

A sus treinta y cinco años, Edward había conocido a muchas mujeres y se había acostado también con muchas, pero ninguna le había hecho perder el control como Bella. Y ninguna le había hecho enfadar tanto como ella al desaparecer de aquel modo.

A la mañana siguiente había hecho algunas averiguaciones y sabía que la mesa del restaurante la había reservado la compañía Swan Ltd., y que la representante de esa compañía se había encontrado con dos ejecutivos de la revista Twilight

Después de eso no había sido difícil averiguar que la fotógrafa Isabella Swan se había representado a sí misma, demostrando que Bella le había mentido al decirle que trabajaba para un fotógrafo…¡ella era la fotógrafa!

Edward también había tenido una conversación muy interesante con Mike Newton aquella misma mañana, antes de ir al estudio de Bella.

Después de hablar con él empezó a preguntarse cuándo Bella se habría dado cuenta de que él le resultaba familiar, si habría sido antes o después de que la encontrara con Mike. Y decidió que había sido antes. Mucho antes.

—De ninguna manera pensaba volver a Nueva York hasta que hubiera visto a Isabella Swan.

Se acercó con calma al escritorio y se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella antes de mirarla fríamente.

—Entonces, termina tu trabajo. No tengo prisa.

Bella se sintió frustrada al verlo tan relajado. Ahora estaba más tensa que cuando había salido del estudio y lo había visto allí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy ocupada.

—Esperaré a que termines —insistió sin alterar la voz.

De ninguna manera podría concentrarse en el trabajo sabiendo que Edward estaría allí, esperándola.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? — preguntó con impaciencia—. ¿El hecho de que te dejara aquella noche no te dice que no tengo interés en mantener una relación contigo?

No se le había ocurrido que Edward quisiera encontrarla. ¿Para qué? Tenía que darse cuenta de que ella pensaba que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era un error que no quería repetir.

Se recostó en la silla y siguió mirándola con ojos entornados.

—Me dice, que quieres terminar conmigo… por el momento.

A Bella no le gustaba el tono ofensivo de su voz.

—No sé de que estás hablando —dijo mientras se levantaba para mirarlo desde arriba. Estaba demasiado alterada para quedarse sentada—.Ahora, es hora de que se vaya, señor…

—En estas circunstancias, las formalidades están fuera de lugar, ¿no te parece? —espetó con burla.

—Preferiría las formalidades. Y lo que de verdad preferiría sería que te marcharas.

—Lo siento, pero no es posible —replicó fríamente—. No hasta queme des una explicación satisfactoria de tu comportamiento hace tres noches.

—¿De mi comportamiento? —Bella lo miró con incredulidad—. ¿Es que no estabas tú también ahí?

—Oh, sí, claro que estaba. Apropiadamente intrigado. Pero de eso se trataba, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué? —preguntó, totalmente desconcertada.

Habían hecho el amor, algo de lo que ambos se arrepentían. ¿De qué más tenían que hablar?

—Puedo llamar a la policía y hacer que te saquen de aquí —lo amenazó Bella.

—Supongo que podrías intentarlo —asintió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero sería muy embarazoso para ti cuando les explicara que no se trata más que de una pelea de amantes.

—No somos amantes.

Él torció la boca en una mueca.

—Claro que lo somos, Isabella.

—¡Me llamo Bella! — exclamó con vehemencia—. ¡Y no, no lo somos!

Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en sus preciosos ojos, que eran de un chocolate profundo. Sus pestañas, negras y espesas, le conferían la mirada más hermosa que había visto nunca.

En realidad, como bien sabía íntimamente, Bella era hermosa por todas partes. Tensó la boca al oírla.

—Si de verdad crees eso, es que tu memoria es mucho más complaciente que la mía.

Pero no era así, porque ella recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle del tiempo que habían compartido en la suite.

Con sólo estar en la misma habitación que el los pechos le hormigueaban y sentía un intenso calor entre las piernas.

—¡Oh, vamos! En realidad, esa noche no significó nada para ti —afirmó ella.

—¿Crees que no?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Probablemente, lo único que te preocupa de esa noche es que me fui sin decirte nada.

Durante unos segundos Edward se quedó muy quieto, observándola.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? — preguntó finalmente.

—Fue un impulso. Un impulso imprudente —suspiró—. Desde luego, no me siento orgullosa de ello.

—Algo es algo, supongo.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —replicó él, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla.

—Posiblemente, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan intrigado por una mujer como por Bella, pero dudaba de que aquella noche hubiera resultado como ella pretendía. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que su respuesta física no podía haber sido fingida.

Bella lo miró con cautela.

—Ya te he dicho que fue un error y que los dos deberíamos olvidarlo.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que pretendes hacer, Bella? ¿Olvidarte de todo?

Ella frunció el ceño, perpleja.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—El problema es que no te creo.

—¡Que no me…!

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo dominante y arrogante que era ese hombre? Pero, a pesar de todo, hacía que el pulso se le acelerara.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar de tonterías, tengo mucho trabajo quehacer. Pero si insistes en quedarte, mi recepcionista te ofrecerá una taza de café cuando vuelva de comer y… —se interrumpió y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa al ver que Edward se levantaba rápidamente y se ponía a su lado. Le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse—.Suéltame, Edward.

—Deja de jugar, Bella. Dime por qué te fuiste a la cama conmigo.

—Como bien comentaste en aquel momento, no estuvimos en la cama.

Él no contestó; se limitó a sujetarle la muñeca, sintiendo su pulso.

Bella apartó la mirada, consciente del calor que le invadía el cuerpo y de la tensión que se estaba apoderando de sus pechos, haciendo que los pezones se apretaran contra la blusa. Sentía un deseo irracional que la urgía a arquear el cuerpo contra Edward, a pegarse contra su torso y sus muslos. ¡Aquel hombre era el pecado personificado! Bella había intentado convencerse durante los últimos días de que había imaginado la atracción física y la fascinación que sentía por él, de que su comportamiento había sido un error y de que, si volvía a encontrarse con él, sólo vería al hombre que la había ayudado a salir de una situación comprometida.

Desafortunadamente, no podía anular su respuesta física ni los recuerdos de la intimidad que habían compartido, sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación de tenerlo dentro… Tomó por sorpresa a Edward cuando retorció bruscamente la muñeca y consiguió zafarse de él.

—¡Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido una explicación por tu comportamiento en la suite! —exclamó.

—Tal vez porque ya lo sabías, puesto que lo habías previsto. Hiciste que te deseara —replicó Edward.

—¿Hablas en pasado? —se mofó ella.

—¿Te refieres a ti o a mí? —contestó Edward con rapidez, consciente de la respuesta física que había tenido Bella segundos antes.

También era consciente de cómo su propio cuerpo respondía a la proximidad de ella… cómo estaba respondiendo en ese momento.

—¡Definitivamente, es pasado en lo que a mí se refiere! —dijo Bella.

Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sabía cuándo una mujer fingía su deseó, y estaba completamente seguro de que Bella había estado fuera de control tres noches atrás.

—¿Te gustaría que te demostrara lo contrario?

La alarma se reflejó momentáneamente en sus ojos, pero ocultó con rapidez la emoción al levantar la barbilla con un gesto desafiante.

—Podrías intentarlo, supongo… —reconoció—. Si te gusta la experiencia de hacer el amor con una mujer que no te desea.

—Pero tú me deseas, Bella —afirmó.

Sin embargo, sabía que esa conversación no les llevaría a ninguna parte, y él deseaba saber la verdad.

—Necesitamos más intimidad para discutir esto —añadió—. Voy a volver al hotel, pero espero que vengas a verme ésta tarde.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—No puedes esperar que haga todo lo que quieras.

—Si no vienes, volveré aquí mañana y te aseguro que no me marcharé hasta que me des una explicación.

—No tengo ni idea de a que explicación te refieres.

—Yo creo que sí.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No me asustas, Edward.

—¿No?

No, aquel hombre no la asustaba, reconoció Bella, pero estaba segura de que cumpliría esa amenaza.

—No —confirmó con calma.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió despreocupadamente a la puerta.

—Te espero sobre las siete y media.

—Tengo una cita esta tarde —replicó ella.

—¡Pues cancélala! —exclamó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente.

Bella ahogó un grito. En el hotel Harmony Edward había sido encantador e increíblemente sexy. Seguía siendo lo último pero, desafortunadamente, el encanto había desaparecido.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo.

Edward sonrió fríamente.

—Estoy convencido de que descubrirás que sí quieres.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada por su arrogancia.

—Estás equivocado.

—Bella, sé que te quedan sólo… ¿cuánto, un par de meses?, para terminar el contrato con PAN Cosmetics, y necesitas desesperadamente que te lo renueven para salvar tu situación financiera y profesional —le espetó, y supo por su expresión que estaba sorprendida porque tuviera esa información.

¡Pues pretendía sorprenderla mucho más antes de que acabara el día!

—¿Cómo lo…? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hurgar en mis asuntos económicos! — exclamó con horror.

—Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros la otra noche me dio el derecho.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí, Bella. Y Seguro que prefieres que se te renueve el contrato con PAN, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó aturdida. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas sobre ella? ¿Y a él que le importaba, de todas formas?

—¿Y qué si es así?

Edward no podía evitar admirar la forma en que lo desafiaba. Inútilmente, por cierto, pero la admiraba de todas formas.

—¿No es obvio?

—Para mí, no.

—Ya es hora de dejar de jugar, Bella —le advirtió.

—¡Yo no estoy jugando!

—Estoy de acuerdo; el chantaje no puede considerarse un juego…

—¿Chantaje? —impresionada, Luccy dio un paso atrás—.Escúchame…

—No, escúchame tú. Te aconsejo que te olvides de cualquier ganancia que pudieras tener en mente la otra noche al acostarte conmigo. Te aseguro que no tengo intención de…

—¡Vete! —ordenó Bella, temblorosa—. ¡Sal de aquí!

—¿Vendrás más tarde al hotel?

Ella lo miro fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, Supongo que no me voy.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —dijo en voz baja.

—No más de lo que tú quieres chantajearme —le aseguró Edward con calma.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando, y te estás engañando si crees que tengo intención de verte de nuevo.

La belleza no era suficiente para describir a aquella mujer, admitió Edward con pesar. Era increíblemente encantadora e inteligente. Y extremadamente sexy.

Incluso en ese momento.

—Creo que eres tú quien se esta engañando —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Cómo dices? Yo… ¿que haces? —exclamó al ver que Edward cruzaba la sala hacia ella a grandes zancadas, quedándose a sólo unos centímetros.

—Estás temblando otra vez, Bella —murmuró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque me tienes miedo? ¿O es porque crees que te voy a tocar y no confías en la respuesta de tu cuerpo?

Sus ojos cafés brillaron intensamente.

—Eres un egoísta y arrogante hijo de…

—No creo que insultar a mi madre te ayude a salir de esto.

—Te odio y… —

Edward la interrumpió al tomarle la cara entre las manos y reclamarle fieramente la boca con la suya. Sus labios eran duros y exigentes. Bella apenas fue consciente de golpearlo en el pecho con los puños para que la soltara.

Continuó luchando durante algunos segundos, pero finalmente dejó de hacerlo y sus labios se ablandaron bajo la boca de Edward. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera convirtiendo en una llama líquida y que se fundía con él.

Sus pechos estaban presionados contra el musculoso torso de Edward y,la suave curva de su estómago, contra su erección, una erección que latía y que ardía de deseo.

Entonces los labios de Edward se suavizaron, saboreándola y provocándole un deseo aún más intenso. Bella no sabía por qué respondía así a él, pero sabía que, si continuaban así, cuando Cathy regresara de comer en unos minutos la encontraría haciendo el amor con Edward encima del escritorio.

Cuando Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza y la miró, ella estaba ruborizada, tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y lo miraba con furia.

—No, no creo que me odies, Bella. Y, con un poco de suerte, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que, aunque me gusta que mis mujeres tengan cierto carácter, te prefiero como eras la otra noche antes que tener que someterte.

—Arrogante y…

—Creo que ya has dejado claro ese aspecto de mi personalidad —dijo con cierto tono de aburrimiento—. A las siete y media, Bella —añadió con firmeza, y se fue antes de que ella pudiera seguir discutiendo.

Porque Edward estaba seguro de que querría seguir discutiendo. No estaba nada seguro de que fuera a verlo al hotel esa tarde, pero sabía que a Bella no le gustaría su comportamiento si tenía que volver a buscarla una segunda vez.

* * *

><p>Gracias, x leer y x sus fav, rev, alerts!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Una decisión muy sabia —dijo Edward mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor de su suite

—. Y sólo diez minutes tarde —añadió, apartándose para dejarla pasar—. Pensé que aparecerías por lo menos a las ocho.

Edward la siguió al interior de la habitación, un lugar que a Bella le provocaba demasiados recuerdos. Había intentado olvidarlos, pero sin éxito. Se volvió hacia él con fiereza.

—Terminemos con esta conversación de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? —le espetó, molesta al ver su seguridad en que iba a aparecer aquella tarde.

—¿No te apetece una copa de vino, o de champán, primero, para comenzar bien la velada?

—¡Esto no es una velada, sino una visita muy corta! —exclamó, mirándolo con intensidad.

Pero no debería haberlo hecho, porque se fijó en cómo iba vestido y se le cortó la respiración. Edward llevaba un polo negro que resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros y pecho y unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a sus caderas. Estaba descalzo.

—¿No te importa si yo bebo algo? —levantó la botella de vino blanco y vertió un poco en una de las dos copas que había preparado—. Es un Chablis excelente. Y odio beber solo.

—Esto no es una reunión social —espetó ella, consciente de que aquel día la suite parecía un espacio más habitado. Había un periódico doblado en la mesita del café y algunos papeles en el escritorio que había junto a la ventana, donde evidentemente el había estado trabajando.

Edward sin duda alguna, era un hombre al que le gustaba trabajar tanto como jugar.

—Es una pena —murmuró Edward con voz ronca mientras se sentaba en el sofá. La miró y puso un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria—. Si no has venido para pasar una velada, y esto tampoco es una reunión social, ¿qué es, Bella?

—Tú fuiste quien insistió en que viniera —le recordó—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

En esa ocasión también estaba preciosa. Se había cambiado la blusa y los vaqueros por un jersey de cachemir de color albaricoque que se ajustaba de forma adorable a la suave curva de sus pechos y unos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus larguísimas piernas. También llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón alto que la hacían parecer aún más alta, y su asombroso pelo castaño volvía a caer, suelto, sobre sus hombros y espalda. Estaba vestida para matar.

La miro durante largos segundos antes de contestar:

—Las cosas se estaban calentando un poco en tu estudio, y pensé que un receso sería beneficioso.

—¿Para quién?

—Para los dos. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, siéntate —le dijo con irritación, y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me voy a quedar.

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Visto desde tu perspectiva, supongo que no es una visita agradable.

—¿Y desde la tuya no? —preguntó ella.

—No. Estar contigo no me parece desagradable.

—Eso lo dices porque aún es pronto —replicó Bella.

—Yo no tengo nada más que hacer esta tarde, ¿y tú?

Bella reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar el tono amenazador de su voz.

—¿Podemos terminar con esto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward con calma.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Bella con impaciencia después de un minuto de silencio.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te estaba dando la oportunidad de que te explicaras.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando?

Había necesitado una gran fuerza de voluntad para ir al hotel, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer Edward era cooperar.

—Esperaba que los juegos se terminaran esta tarde.

—Tal vez sería así… ¡si supiera a lo que estamos jugando!

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que se trataba de chantaje.

Bella sintió calor en las mejillas.

—Sigo sin saber a lo que te refieres. En lo que a mí respecta, el único que hace chantaje eres tú… ¡obligándome a venir aquí!

La paciencia de Edward se acabó completamente al ver que ella seguía proclamando su inocencia. No había esperado que aquélla fuera una velada agradable, pero habría respetado más a Bella si hubiera sido honesta con él.

—De acuerdo, empieza diciéndome cuándo supiste quien era yo —dijo con un gruñido.

—¿Quién eres?

Edward suspiró con impaciencia. No le gustaba que lo tomaran por tonto.

—Me parece que, después de todo, va a ser una noche muy larga.

—De eso nada. Tú me dices quién eres, yo digo «guau» y después me voy, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Pero si estuviéramos en el crepúsculo (twilight) sería una buena forma de empezar.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos.

—¿Te refieres a la revista?

—Me refiero a uno de sus ejecutivos, a Mike Newton, un hombre que conocimos, yo brevemente, hace tres noches.

Bella asintió despacio.

—Cuando el se insinuó y tú interviniste, sí.

Y, como resultado, al día siguiente Bella había recibido una educada carta de la secretaria de Dale Harris, el otro ejecutivo con el que había cenado, informándola de que habían decidido no contratarla en la revista.

—Reconozco que hiciste una buena representación, pero no fue nada justa para Mike Newton.

—¿Que no fue justa para él?

Edward asintió.

—Ya habías accedido a acostarte con él a cambio de un trabajo en la revista…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —lo interrumpió, y lo miró indignada.

—Él dice que sí.

—¡Él! ¿Y cuándo has hablado con él? —preguntó con incredulidad—.¿Por qué has hablado con él?

Edward la miró fríamente.

—Digamos que la forma en la que desapareciste mientras yo estaba en la ducha me pareció un poco… dudosa, para decirlo de buenas maneras.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

—No —respondió Edward—. Pero sentía curiosidad y quería verte de nuevo. En el restaurante del hotel me dijeron que habías estado cenando con dos ejecutivos de la revista Twilight. No me resultó difícil descubrir sus nombres ni concertar una cita con el más joven.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fui al despacho de Newton esta mañana y tuve una charla muy instructiva con él, antes de ir a tu estudio.

Bella lo miró. ¿Edward había…? ¿Y después había…? ¿Y creía la versiónde Mike Newton y no la suya? ¡Era absolutamente increíble! Más que eso, ¡era insultante!

Sacudió la cabeza, disgustada.

—Aquella noche pensé que eras mejor que Mike, pero ya veo que no.

—No es un hombre muy agradable, lo admito, pero tampoco estuvo bien por tu parte amenazarlo con el hecho de que está casado.

—Yo no lo amenacé. Tú estabas allí, oíste parte de la conversación…

—Oí que mencionabas a su mujer.

Bella se quedó callada. Había mencionado a la mujer de Mike, sí, pero sólo para persuadirlo, porque empezaba a estar desesperada.

—Él esperaba… quería… Sólo la mencioné para recordarle sus responsabilidades —se defendió, dándose cuenta de lo pobre de su respuesta.

—Mike dice que estabas intentando chantajearlo para que te diera trabajo. Su jefe, Dale Harris, también lo cree.

Aquello era una pesadilla. Había llevado a Mike y a Dale a cenar, había pagado y ahora parecía que la iban a hacer pagar de otra manera.

—Aclaremos esto —dijo Bella—. ¿Crees que intente chantajear a Mike Newton para que me contratara amenazándolo con contarle a su mujer que había querido acostarse conmigo? ¿Y crees que yo tenía intención de chantajearte también a ti?

—Eso tiene sentido, sí —asintió Edward—. Pero tal vez se te presentó un problema cuando te dije que no tenía mujer ni hijos.

Bella frunció el ceño al ver que insistía en que ella había planeado todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

—Suponiendo que fuera verdad, ¿que tienes tú que yo podría querer?

—Tu futuro trabajo parece un buen incentivo.

—¿De qué trabajo estás hablando?

—Todavía tienes un contrato con PAN Cosmetics, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó callada. Edward también había mencionado PAN Cosmetics por la mañana.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

Él arqueó las cejas con un gesto burlón.

—¿Aún finges que no lo sabes, Bella?

¡No estaba fingiendo nada! Pero presentía que no le iba a gustar la explicación.

—Acostarse con el jefe ya no es lo que solía ser, ¿verdad? —añadió él.

¿El jefe? ¿Qué jefe? El único jefe que Bella tenía estaba en PAN Cosmetics… Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Trabajas para PAN Cosmetics?

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Yo poseo PAN Cosmetics, Bella, como sabes muy bien.

Bella le miró con ojos desorbitados.

—E. Anthony Cullen dirige Cullen Industries, la compañía dueña de PANCosmetics… —consiguió decir.

—Sí.

—Pero E. Anthony Cullen es… ¿no es un anciano de casi ochenta años?

—Edward Anthony Senior tiene ochenta años, sí —confirmó Edward—. Hace casi diez años dimitió del puesto de presidente de Cullen Industries, como seguramente también sabrás.

¿Y por que debería saberlo? Ella trabajaba con PAN Cosmetics, no con Cullen Industries.

—En circunstancias normales, su hijo, E. Anthony Junior, habría heredado el puesto, pero desafortunadamente murió en un accidente de coche hace diez años —dijo mientras la miraba con frialdad.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el presidente?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—¿Tenemos que seguir fingiendo que no sabes nada de esto?

—Sígueme la corriente, ¿quieres? —dijo ella, totalmente alterada.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Tercero, el único nieto Cullen, controla ahora todas las compañías que posee Cullen Industries. Y eso, desde luego, incluye a PAN Cosmetics.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos al ser consciente de repente de la verdad.

—¿Tú…?

—Yo —respondió con una sonrisa.

¡Él! El hombre que ahora creía, con la ayuda de ese piojo de Mike Newton, que ella había desviado sus atenciones hacia el aquella noche porque había encontrado un pez mas gordo.

Las mejillas le ardían.

—¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo podría saberlo si sólo me dijiste que te llamabas Edward?

—Tú te presentaste sólo como Bella, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso fue porque… porque…

—¡Porque me habías reconocido en el restaurante pero no querías que supiera quién eras!

Si Bella lo hubiera reconocido en el restaurante, o en cualquier otro lugar, no estarían manteniendo aquella conversación. Pero ya no importaba, porque Edward tenía el poder para hacer que ella no volviera a trabajar para PAN Cosmetics… o para ninguna otra empresa.

—No estés tan abatida, Bella —se burló él—. No eres la primera mujer que intenta usar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Esto…? ¿Estas diciendo que te ha pasado algo parecido?

—Sólo una vez —contestó con un gruñido, y su expresión reflejaba que no eran recuerdos agradables.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Era una modesta empleada de Cullen Industries que decidió que quería un ascenso.

—¿Y se acostó contigo para conseguirlo?

El rostro de Edward se oscureció de manera inquietante.

—Bella…

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —insistió ella.

—¿Después de que la despidieran? —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo ni idea.

Bella tomó aire.

—Creo que ahora sí voy a tomar esa copa de vino.

—No creo que emborracharte sea la solución a tus problemas —le dijo burlonamente mientras le servía el vino.

Bella ignoró el comentario y tomó la copa con mano temblorosa.

—Entonces —dijo tras tomar un sorbo—, ¿qué hacemos?

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Bella lo miró con cautela y vio no sólo al millonario, sino también aun hombre poderoso e implacable.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Evidentemente, ya te he dejado claro que no vas a conseguir nada usando nuestra… digamos relación para renovar tu contrato con PAN —alzó la mirada al ver que Bella se levantaba bruscamente y empezaba a pasear nerviosa por la habitación.

—Te aseguro que no tenía, ni tengo, ninguna intención de discutir con nadie lo que ocurrió esa noche.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

—¡Y eso te incluye a ti! Fue un error.

—Sí, fue un error táctico por tu parte —asintió Edward.

Bella dejó con un golpe la copa sobre la mesa.

—¡Aquella noche me sedujiste!

—Creo que fue una seducción mutua —la corrigió él.

—Si fue mutua, ¿por qué estás haciendo una montaña de todo esto?

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, se preguntó Edward de porque, aunque habían pasado diez años desde que habían intentado engañarlo, aún recordaba la humillación que había sentido y la furia ciega al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Tanto, que podría haberle retorcido el cuello a Bella alegremente.

La conversación que había tenido con Mike Newton aquella mañana había resultado bastante ofensiva, como poco. El hombre, en cuanto se dio cuenta del propósito de su visita, no había dejado de insultar a Bella, hablando de la forma en la que ella lo había alentado, haciéndole creer que se acostarían juntos tras la cena. El hecho de que esos insultos fueran ciertos, basándose en la parte de la conversación que el había oído entre ellos, sólo hacía que su visita a Newton hubiera sido aún más desagradable.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? —lo retó ella.

Había muchas cosas que Edward podría haber dicho, pero no le apetecía hacerlo.

—Creo que ahora te toca a ti.

—Evidentemente, harás que mi contrato con PAN Cosmetics acabe deinmediato…

—No.

Ella arqueó las cejas, asombrada.

—¿No?

—Aún te quedan tres meses para terminar el contrato, ¿no es así? Lo miró con recelo.

—Sí. ¿Y…?

—Seguirás cumpliendo tus obligaciones con PAN Cosmetics durante ese tiempo.

—Me sorprendes.

—Son negocios, Bella —replicó.

—Y cuando se acabe el contrato, te asegurarás de que no vuelva atrabajar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

Viendo su expresión implacable, Bella supo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir proclamando su inocencia; simplemente, no la creía.

—¡Pues avísame cuando lo hayas hecho! —exclamó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas?

—Me marcho —afirmó mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

Edward se levantó.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Yo sí he terminado —afirmó, y entró en el ascensor.

Le brillaban los ojos cuando se giró hacia el y lo miró antes de que las puertas se cerraran lentamente.

Edward frunció el ceño, oyendo como bajaba el ascensor. La conversación no había ido como él pensaba que se desarrollaría. Y las lágrimas que había visto brillando en los ojos de Bella tampoco tenían mucho sentido…

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero no habia tenido chance de subir el cap., son los juegos panamericanos en mi ciudad (guadalajara) y pues he estado en varios eventos deportivos, pero bueno aqui esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos pronto.<p>

Gracias a todas por su apoyo en esta adapatción!


	5. Chapter 5

Adaptación con personajes de SM

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

—¿Champán?

Bella no tenía que girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Habían pasado ocho semanas desde la última vez que la había oído, pero no había podido olvidar ni un detalle de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Se había preguntado si lo vería en la ostentosa fiesta que tenía lugar en el hotel New York Cullen para celebrar el lanzamiento de la nueva marca de pintalabios de PAN Cosmetics. Ella no podía dejar de asistir, ya que era la fotógrafa responsable de todas las imágenes publicitarias que habían bombardeado a los medios de comunicación durante el último mes. Además, había decidido que ese encargo de PAN Cosmetics iba a ser el último.

A pesar de que la sala estaba llena de gente de la prensa y de ricos y famosos, Edward no había tenido ningún problema en encontrar a Bella entre toda la aglomeración de personas. Por una parte, era imposible no fijarse en su increíble pelo castaño; por otra, estaba increíblemente guapa vestida otra vez de rojo.

¿Habría elegido el rojo deliberadamente como recordatorio por la noche que habían compartido dos meses atrás? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no había duda de que Bella estaba impresionante con ese vestido escotado, sin mangas y lleno de lentejuelas que realzaba sus curvas. Gran parte de sus largas piernas quedaba al descubierto y los zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja le añadían unos centímetros más de altura. Llevaba el pelo suelto y el chocolate de sus ojos resaltaba gracias a sus pestañas, negras y levemente rizadas. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios carnosos volvían a lucir ese tono de rojo tentador que él ya conocía.

Edward la había estado observando durante algunos minutos, tensándose al ver que hablaba animadamente con uno de los ejecutivos de PAN Cosmetics. Y, claramente, Darren Richards estaba totalmente cautivado por ella, a juzgar por cómo se inclinaba hacia su escote.

—Richards —lo saludó secamente—. Creo que mi abuelo lo estaba buscando hace unos minutos.

Bella, que se había girado hacia él, apenas se dio cuenta de que Richards se marchaba. Su atención estaba centrada en Edward, que estaba increíblemente atractivo con un smoking negro. La expresión de sus ojos era inescrutable. Le tendió una de las copas de champán que llevaba en las manos.

—Preferiría no tomarlo, si no te importa —dijo Bella mientras le mostraba su vaso de agua con gas.

—Bien —contestó, y dejó la copa en la bandeja de uno de los camareros que pasaba—. ¿Has estado hechizando esta vez a uno de los ejecutivos de PAN?

Antes de ir a Nueva York Bella había decidido que, si se encontraba con Edward, no dejaría que la alterara.

—¿Crees que lo he conseguido? —replicó.

Edward no pudo evitar admirar su confianza en sí misma.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Darren casi se cae en tu escote, diría que sí. El problema es que él no tiene la última palabra en lo que se refiere a futuros contratos con PAN.

Bella lo miró sin pestañear.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Por supuesto —respondió inclinando la cabeza de forma burlona.

—Es una pena —lo miró brevemente antes de desviar su atención al resto de la sala—. ¿Has dicho que tu abuelo esta aquí?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa sin humor.

—Tiene ochenta años, pero eso no le impide aparecer en estas ocasiones. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

—Creo que no, gracias.

—No muerde —le aseguró Edward secamente.

¡Al contrario que él! pensó Bella.

—No quieres champán ni conocer a mi abuelo. Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Bella?

Su voz ronca le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y de repente el vestido le pareció estrecho, al darse cuenta de que los pechos se le habían tensado. ¡Estaba jugando con ella y, además, lo estaba disfrutando!

—¿De ti? Creí haber dejado claro en nuestro último encuentro que no tienes nada que yo quiera.

—Creí que querías otro contrato con PAN.

Lo miró fríamente.

—Hay muchas otras empresas con grandes presupuestos para publicidad —dijo, y empezó a apartarse de él.

—¿Adónde vas? —Edward la agarró del brazo rápidamente antes de que desapareciera.

—A cualquier sitio donde tú no estés.

Aquella mujer tenía agallas, pensó Edward. Ya las había tenido la última vez que habían hablado, pero en esa ocasión parecía diferente. ¿O tal vez fuera él diferente? Había tenido ocho semanas para pensar y preguntarse sí se había equivocado con ella, tal y como Bella había insistido.

Desafortunadamente, la primera vez que la había visto en la fiesta había estado engatusando a otro ejecutivo, esa vez de PAN. Bella le miró significativamente los dedos, que aún le rodeaban el brazo.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Edward —dijo con suavidad—. Te doy tres segundos o empezaré a gritar.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso te convertiría en el centro de atención.

—Creo que te molestaría a ti más que a mí —después de todo, había cientos de periodistas.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con diversión mientras la soltaba lentamente.

—¿No te estas volviendo un poco imprudente, Bella?

—¿De verdad? Tal vez es que no me importa estar en compañía de un hombre que piensa lo que tú piensas de mí —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué es?

Ella se río con desdén.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie que me crea capaz de hacer chantaje…¡y menos que me acuse de hacerlo! —se le endureció la voz al decir las últimas palabras y los ojos le brillaron con furia.

—Tienes que admitir…

—No tengo que admitir nada, y mucho menos ser culpable de lo queme acusas —insistió—. Y, afortunadamente, no tengo que quedarme aquí para oírtelo repetir. Aquí hace demasiado calor, así que, si me disculpas…

—No —dijo severamente mientras se ponía delante para evitar que se fuera.

Edward se pregunto que tenía Bella, porque sólo tocar la suave piel de su brazo momentos antes le había hecho desear tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama más próxima.

—¿Que quieres decir con «no»?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

—Pero yo sí —dijo ella con calma.

Edward miró a su alrededor con impaciencia. La sala estaba más llena y era más ruidosa que antes.

—Salgamos de aquí para poder hablar sin interrupciones —sugirió.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, Edward.

Había decidido que, de encontrarse de nuevo con él, no se quedarían a solas. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para saber que su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a él como lo había hecho la noche que se conocieron. Y sólo tenía que ver el brillo de los ojos deEdward para saber que el sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Pero no iba a ocurrir otra vez. Nunca.

Él enarcó las cejas en un gesto de desafío.

—¿Estás asustada, Bella?

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro y levantó la barbilla.

—Puede que esa treta te haya funcionado una vez, Edward, pero no va a funcionar de nuevo.

—¿Cuantas veces has pensado en la noche que compartimos?¿Cuántas veces te has despertado en la cama, sola y excitada? —murmuró.

Ahora que estaba con Bella otra vez, casi tocándola, recordaba todas y cada una de las noches en las que se había quedado tumbado en la cama, duro y caliente mientras pensaba en la suavidad de su piel, mientras rememoraba hundirse en su calor y cómo Bella llegaba al clímax, arrastrándolo con ella.

Desafortunadamente, tras esos recuerdos siempre era consciente de que Bella sólo lo había estado usando.

¿Cuantas veces había pensado ella en Edward? ¡Demasiadas, teniendo en cuenta su última conversación! En numerosas ocasiones había soñado con él, incluso lo había sentido dentro de ella, y cuando se despertaba estaba caliente y temblorosa, con un cosquilleo en los pechos y humedad entre las piernas.

¿Había acudido a la fiesta aquella noche con la esperanza de verlo?¿Todas las excusas y las razones que se había puesto a sí misma eran sólo porque necesitaba verlo por última vez? ¿Porque quería saber si aquella noche había sido sólo un error o aún deseaba a Edward?

En cualquier caso, ya tenía la respuesta: temblaba sólo con estar cerca de él.

—Siento decepcionarlo, señor Cullen, pero estoy demasiado ocupada con mi carrera como para dedicarle un solo pensamiento.

—¡Mentirosa!

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al oír su acusación.

—Tú…

—¿Vas a quedarte para ti solo a esta preciosidad durante toda la fiesta, Edward?

Bella apartó la vista de Edward y miró al anciano que se había unido a ellos. Era alto y delgado, con cabello blanco como la nieve, y le resultó fácil deducir por el parecido de sus rasgos que era el abuelo de Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen Senior.

Se tensó cuando Edward se puso a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Bella, este es mi abuelo, Edward Anthony Cullen. Abuelo, te presento a Isabella Swan.

El hombre la miró con unos ojos verdes casi tan penetrantes como los de su nieto.

—La inteligente joven de la cámara —murmuró con aprobación—. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente para nosotros durante el último año.

Bella enarcó las cejas, sorprendida de que conociera su trabajo.

—Es muy amable por su parte.

—No creo que la amabilidad sea un rasgo propio de los Cullen, señorita Swan —respondió el anciano con una risita—. ¿Tú que crees, Ed?

—Creo que podrías haber dejado que Bella me conociera un poco mejor antes de decirle eso.

—Ladramos mucho, pero mordemos poco —le confesó el anciano a Bella.

¡Por la experiencia que ella había tenido, no podía decir eso!

—¿Tú que piensas, Bella? —pregunto Edward, ignorando los intentos que estaba haciendo ella por liberarse de su brazo, que aún le rodeaba la cintura—. ¿Ladro mucho y muerdo poco?

—Edward, no deberías avergonzar a la señorita Swan de esa manera —lo amonestó su abuelo.

—Por favor, llámeme Bella —le pidió ella—. Y, en lo que se refiere a su nieto, le aseguro que lo que siento ni siquiera se acerca a la vergüenza.

El hombre le dedicó a Edward una mirada especulativa, mirada que él mantuvo fríamente. A pesar de tener ochenta años, su abuelo era uno delos hombres más astutos que conocía. Y, de todas formas, él no estaba intentando ocultar su interés por Bella. Edward Senior estaba sonriendo cuando se giro hacia Bella para decirle:

—Tal vez te gustaría venir con Edward a comer a mi casa mañana.

—Creo que no, gracias, señor Cullen. Espero tomar un vuelo para volver mañana a Inglaterra.

—¿Un repentino cambio de planes? —pregunto Edward.

—Muy repentino —confirmó ella, y sus ojos chocolate brillaron cuando se giró para mirarlo.

—Tal vez puedas hacer que cambie de opinión, Edward —sugirió el anciano—. Ha sido muy agradable conocerte, Bella —añadió afectuosamente antes de marcharse.

Bella intentó de nuevo librarse del brazo de Edward en cuanto se quedaron solos. Esa vez le clavó las uñas en la mano cuando él se negó a soltarla, y vio con satisfacción que hacía un gesto de dolor antes de apartarse y mirarse la mano.

—No has sido nada amable haciendo eso, Bella.

—No creo que la amabilidad sea un rasgo propio de los Swan.

—Evidentemente, mi abuelo es una mala influencia para ti.

—¿Eso piensas? Yo creo que es encantador.

—¿Al contrario que su nieto?

—Evidentemente.

—Pues el sentimiento ha sido mutuo. Mi abuelo no suele invitar a comer a todas las mujeres guapas que conoce.

En realidad, a Bella le pesaba no haber podido aceptar la invitación del anciano. Le había gustado que fuera tan directo. Pero sería mejor si se marchara a Inglaterra lo antes posible.

—Tengo que irme, Edward.

—¿Dónde te hospedas esta noche? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Por qué lo quieres Saber?

Edward le sonrió.

—Pensé que podría verte más tarde en tu hotel.

Bella se iba a quedar en ese mismo hotel, así que no tendría que ir muy lejos…Pero no tenía intención de decirle que tenía una suite en la cuarta planta, y tampoco pensaba quedarse a solas con Edward, ni esa noche ni nunca.«Cobarde», le dijo una vocecita interior. Tal vez, pero era demasiado consciente de su reacción física ante Edward para tentar al destino una segunda vez.

—Serías la última persona a quien le pediría que me llevara al hotel.

Edward la miró con los ojos entornados, sabiendo que el rubor de sus mejillas no se debía sólo al enfado. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía la respiración agitada. Él la excitaba. Y, claramente, ella lo excitaba a él. Y, teniendo en cuenta que los dos eran adultos, y que esa vez no habría motivos ocultos, no sabía por que demonios no podían disfrutar el uno del otro.

—Salgamos de aquí —volvió a proponer Edward.

—No.

—Bella, podemos hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas. Depende de ti.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente y supo, por la tensión de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos, que lo decía en serio.

—Entonces, tendrá que ser por las malas.

—En este momento, me deseas tanto como yo a ti —murmuró.

Ella no podía negarlo, desde luego. ¿Pero que sentido tendría?

—¿Y el rico niño mimado consigue siempre todo lo que quiere?

—No. Pero Edward Cullen Tercero, sí.

—¿De verdad? —Bella se rió desdeñosamente—. Entonces se va a sentir muy decepcionado cuando vea que lo rechazo.

—Has dicho que te marchas mañana, ¿no es así?

—Sí —confirmó ella.

—Entonces, te ofrezco llevarte a casa en el jet privado de los Cullen.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que impresionarme?

—A mí me impresiona cada vez que lo uso.

—Creo que voy a privarme de esa satisfacción, gracias —le respondió con excesiva dulzura.

¡Los Cullen tenían su propio jet! Definitivamente, esa gente estaba fuera de su sonrió superficialmente y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo que mentir diciendo que ha sido un placer verte de nuevo.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, te lo aseguro.

—Si disfrutas estando con una mujer que te desprecia, entonces supongo que sí.

Edward entornó los ojos peligrosamente, dándole a entender que había ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario.

—Si mañana no comes con mi abuelo, tal vez podrías hacerlo conmigo.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué demonios querría hacerlo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez porque quieres conseguir un contrato con PAN cuando te renueven el tuyo dentro de un mes.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es de dominio público que Roy Bailey quiere ese contrato.

—Lo que Bailey quiera y lo que consiga pueden ser cosas diferentes. Yo tengo la última palabra y decido a quien contratar.

Bella arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Por casualidad no estarás chantajeándome para que coma contigo mañana?

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo —confirmó.

Bella apretó los dientes. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan frustrada. Lo que quería era decirle donde se podía meter el contrato, pero la cautela le decía que era mejor que estuviera al otro lado del Atlántico cuando Edward descubriera que ya le había dicho a Darren Richards que no tenía interés en firmar otro contrato con PAN. Lo miró intensamente y dijo:

—¿Donde y cuándo quedamos mañana?

Edward estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostró. Una parte de él había esperado, deseado, que Bella le dijera lo que podía hacer con la comida y con el contrato.«Afróntalo, Edward», se dijo. «A Bella sólo le interesa lo que pueda conseguir de ti, por eso ha accedido a comer contigo mañana».

—Aquí mismo, a la una. La suite en el ático de este hotel, como la del Harmony, siempre esta disponible para uso familiar —dijo burlonamente.

—Qué conveniente para ti.

—Puede ser.

Ella había supuesto, inocentemente, que comerían en un restaurante, no en la privacidad de otra suite.

¿Podría manejar la situación estando sola con Edward? ¿Quería estar a solas con él? Pero, ¿tenía otra opción? En Inglaterra estaría a salvo, fuera de su alcance, pero hasta entonces tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que aún estaba interesada en renovar el contrato con PAN. ¡Y a cualquier precio, aparentemente!

—Muy bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Pero tendrá que ser una comida muy corta. Es cierto que quiero tomar un avión para volver a Inglaterra.

—Haré que nuestra… conversación sea lo más breve posible.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba al escuchar la insinuación que había tras sus palabras.

¡Si Edward pensaba que iba a acostarse con él al día siguiente, se iba a llevar una gran decepción!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Intenta animarte un poco, Bella —murmuró Edward cuando ella, después de rechazar una copa de vino blanco, se negó también asentarse. Se quedó de pie, tensa, en el salón de la suite que había en el ático del hotel Cullen—. ¿Qué tal si iniciamos una conversación civilizada?

—¿Es eso posible?

Bella le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Tenía un aspecto muy profesional con una blusa blanca de seda y unos pantalones negros. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño.

—No veo por qué no —contestó él mientras se sentaba en el sofá de color crema—. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Tienes hermanos, padres?

—Por supuesto que tengo padres, Edward —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Me refiero a si están vivos.

Bella suspiró con impaciencia.

—Sí, los dos viven y los quiero mucho. También tengo una hermana, Leah, que ahora mismo esta pasando por un divorcio muy desagradable.

—Es una pena. ¿Hay niños de por medio?

—Dos.

—Eso es todavía peor.

—Eso creo, sí.

El matrimonio de Leah, que había durado ocho años, había sido un desastre desde el principio, y era una de las razones por las que Bella siempre había recelado de las relaciones. La razón principal, en realidad.

Leah tenía dieciocho años y estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando se había casado con Sam precipitadamente. Pero pocas semanas después de que naciera Emily se hizo evidente que nunca debería haberse casado. La atracción que habían sentido al principio había desembocado en el embarazo de Leah, pero pronto se convirtió en resentimiento por parte de Sam y en descontento por parte de ella. Pero, en vez de separarse, habían añadido otro desastre al matrimonio cuando tuvieron a Seth un año después de que Emily naciera. Después de ocho años de infelicidad, por fin los dos habían admitido el fracaso. Pero incluso el divorcio se había convertido en un campo de batalla, porque no sólo luchaban por la custodia de los niños, sino también por la casa y todas las posesiones.

—¿Y tú, Edward? Sé que no tienes hermanos, pero, ¿tu madre aún vive?

Él asintió.

—Se mudó a Savannah cuando murió mi padre, pero viene a Nueva York con frecuencia —contestó, y el cariño era evidente en su voz—. Ella…ah, creo que ya ha llegado la comida —se levantó para abrir la puerta—.Me he tomado la libertad de pedir por los dos. Espero que no te importe.

A Bella no le importaba en absoluto… mientras Edward no cuestionara el hecho de que a lo mejor no podía comer lo que había pedido. Pudo oler el pescado incluso antes de que Edward levantara las tapas plateadas de los platos y se le revolvió el estómago inmediatamente.

Sintió que le sudaba ligeramente el labio inferior mientras luchaba contralas náuseas. Pero perdió la batalla en cuanto vio el pescado, que estaba artísticamente dispuesto en los platos.

—¡El baño! —dijo con un grito ahogado.

Edward la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¡El baño! — repitió ella con desesperación—. ¡A menos que quieras que vomite en la alfombra!

—La segunda puerta a la izquierda —respondió aturdido, y la observó con consternación mientras corría por el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar? —le preguntó con aspereza unos minutos después.

Bella había vuelto al salón y estaba pálida.

Bella lo miró. Estaba furioso, de pie en medio de la habitación. Se humedeció los labios.

—¿Contarte el qué?

—Te lo advierto: no me tomes por tonto, Bella.

—No estoy segura de a qué te refieres —respondió, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por su expresión ni por el peligroso brillo de sus ojos.

—¡No agraves la seriedad de esta situación mintiendo sobre por qué has vomitado!

Bella tragó saliva con nerviosismo. No era posible que Edward lo supiera. Podía sospechar, pero no saberlo.

—He comido algo que me ha sentado mal —respondió con ligereza—.Probablemente, algún canapé de anoche, pero ya estoy bien.

Edward apretó los puños a los costados, intentando permanecer tranquilo. Casi nunca perdía el control

—¿Me estás diciendo que ésa es la razón por la que has vomitado?

—Por supuesto.

—No te creo.

Ella se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

—Estas en tu derecho, supongo.

Edward la observó inquisitivamente y notó fácilmente los cambios en ella ahora que sabía lo que estaba buscando: tenía ojeras que indicaban falta de sueño, las mejillas estaban ligeramente más hundidas y había algunas arrugas alrededor de su boca, provocadas por la tensión. Deslizó la mirada hacia abajo. Seguía siendo increíblemente esbelta, pero estaba seguro de que sus pechos eran un poco más voluminosos delo que recordaba.

No estaba equivocado. ¡Estaba seguro de que no! Mientras Bella permanecía en el baño había sopesado las opciones, incluyendo que algo le hubiera sentado mal. Pero la razón más evidente para esas náuseas tan repentinas era una que se negaba a olvidar.

—¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar? —insistió.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—¿El qué?

Edward se obligó a relajarse. Perder la calma no iba a ayudarlo nada en esa situación.

—Muy bien, Bella. Vamos a llegar a la verdad de otra forma, ¿te parece?

—Ya te he dicho la verdad. Ayer comí algo que me sentó mal.

—¿Por que no bebiste champán anoche?

No podía saberlo, se recordó Bella con firmeza.

—Nunca bebo alcohol cuando estoy trabajando —explicó con calma—.A pesar de que era una fiesta, para mí seguía siendo trabajo.

—Ahora tampoco has querido vino.

—Voy a tomar un avión más tarde…

—Bella —la interrumpió—. Mientras estabas en el baño he estado pensando —y la conclusión a la que había llegado lo había dejado paralizado.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—¡Siéntate! —exclamó Edward.

Sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Edward torció la boca con impaciencia mientras atravesaba el salón para quedarse frente a ella.

—Creo que vas a descubrir que me atrevo a hacer muchas más cosas, Bella. Por última vez, ¿cuando me lo ibas a contar?

Era tremendamente intimidante, allí frente a ella, con la furia reflejándose en sus ojos. Bella rompió la intensidad de su mirada y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—Tengo que tomar un avión.

—Hoy no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Bella se giró lentamente para mirarlo de nuevo. El rostro de Edward tenía una expresión dura, implacable, y sus ojos plateados brillaban como fragmentos de hielo. Tenía los hombros y los músculos de los brazos en tensión y parecía un tigre dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

—Por supuesto que voy a volver hoy a Inglaterra.

—No —replicó sin alterarse.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decidir…

—Bella —la interrumpió—, estoy a punto de perder la calma. No quiero arrancarte la verdad por las malas pero, si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré.

A Bella le empezaron a temblar las piernas, tanto que se acercó a trompicones a una silla y se sentó. Después alzó la vista y miró a Edward con angustia.

A Edward no le estaba gustando nada esa conversación, especialmente ahora que veía los efectos que estaba teniendo en Bella. Pero no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a abrirlos y murmurar:

—Estoy embarazada, Edward. De ocho semanas, para ser exactos —añadió con actitud desafiante—. Pero tú ya lo habías adivinado, ¿verdad?

Sospecharlo y confirmar esas sospechas eran dos cosas completamente diferentes, pensó Edward. Ahora sentía una amalgama de emociones nuevas. Primero, sobrecogimiento al saber que Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo. También ternura al pensar en la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Pero pronto volvió a sentir furia al preguntarse cuándo pensaba decírselo. Pero no. Si pensaba en eso ahora la furia sería la principal emoción y, aunque estaba justificada, no le iba a ayudar en esa tensa situación. Por eso, optó por ser frío y controlado.

—¿Has ido al médico? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí. El bebé está bien, y yo también —se encogió de hombros—. Y no se prevé ninguna complicación.

Estaba sorprendida por la calma de Edward. Tenía que saber, ya que ella había dicho que estaba embarazada de ocho semanas, que el bebé era suyo.

¿Cómo se sentía Edward en realidad? Bella lo miraba, pero no podía saber lo que sentía. Su expresión era completamente impenetrable. ¡Pero tenía que sentir algo al saber que iba a ser padre! Se había quedado estupefacta cuando el médico le había dicho que sus síntomas, cansancio, náuseas, falta de apetito, un retraso en el periodo, podían atribuirse a un embarazo.

¡A ella no se le había ocurrido! Probablemente porque, estúpidamente, no había pensado que con una sola noche de sexo sin protección podría quedarse embarazada.

—Eso está bien —dijo Edward con calma—. Muy bien. Aunque, evidentemente, me gustaría que vieras a algún medico aquí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella bruscamente.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Bella, estoy seguro de que tu médico es muy capaz, pero preferiría que vieras a algún especialista que yo elija.

—Tal vez deberíamos aclarar algo ahora mismo, Edward. Es mi bebé y…

—Y el mío también.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Pero yo decidiré a qué médico quiero ir durante el embarazo.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Bella se quedó muy quieta mientras lo miraba con cautela.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se dio la vuelta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no tocar a Bella. Si lo hacía, sería un terrible error.

Bella estaba embarazada. De él. En circunstancias normales, sería una razón para celebrarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Bella pretendía hacer.

—¿Edward?

Su rostro estaba carente de expresión cuando se giró para mirarla.

—Ese bebé es el heredero de los Cullen.

—¿Y si es una niña?

—Ya te he dicho que soy el único nieto de mi abuelo, así que, sea niño o niña, en cuanto nazca será automáticamente el heredero de los Cullen. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de lo que eso significa.

Bella tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar el resto de la conversación. Frunció el ceño.

—Para mí, lo único que significa es que el padre de mi hijo se llama Edward Cullen Tercero.

—¡Nuestro hijo será el heredero de los Cullen!

—Eso ya lo has dicho. Pero será sólo hasta que tengas otros hijos legítimos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero que este sea legítimo?

Bella lo miró con incredulidad. La única forma de que ese niño fuera legítimo sería…

—¿No creerás que quiero casarme contigo?

—Estoy seguro de que muy pronto te acostumbrarás a la vida que yo… —se interrumpió cuando Bella alzó una mano y le abofeteó—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—¡No! —Sentía tanta furia que estaba temblando—. ¡Me das asco!

—Te aseguro que en este momento yo tampoco te tengo demasiado cariño. No es un buen comienzo para un matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—¡No voy a casarme contigo! —repitió Bella, furiosa.

—Pronto descubrirás que eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

—No.

—Esto no es negociable, Bella.

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Te he dicho que no quiero casarme contigo! —repitió, frustrada.

—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de quedarte embarazada.

Bella ahogó un grito.

—¿Crees que me he quedado embarazada a propósito?

—Admito que ha tenido que ser más suerte que cálculo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero tuviste mucha suerte.

Era increíble que pensara que lo había planeado pero, evidentemente, lo pensaba. Ella apenas se había hecho a la idea de estar embarazada y ahí estaba Edward, acusándola de haberlo hecho a propósito.

—La gente ya no se casa hoy en día porque la mujer esté embarazada—protestó ella.

—Yo lo haré —contestó Edward, mirándola fríamente.

—Y también lo hizo mi hermana —le recordó—.

Por eso sufrió ocho años de infelicidad y ahora está pasando por un amargo divorcio. Bella no quería eso para ella ni para su hijo. Además, no podía creer que Edward quisiera casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba.

—Edward, tengo veintiocho años y soy perfectamente capaz de criar a mi hijo yo sola. No pretendo casarme con nadie porque esté embarazada.

—Bella, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que de ninguna manera lo vas a criar sola.

—¿Por qué?

Él hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Pero hay una alternativa, por supuesto, y supongo que la habrás pensado.

Bella frunció el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería, pero instantes después cayó en la cuenta.

—¡No estoy dispuesta a abortar! —exclamó con energía.

—Me alegro de oírlo, pero no me refería a eso. ¿Cederías al bebé después de que naciera? A cambio de un acuerdo económico, por supuesto.

Bella retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado. ¿Quería quitarle el bebé? ¿Quería darle dinero a cambio de que le cediera a su hijo? Hasta aquel momento, no estaba demasiado segura de cómo se sentía respecto al embarazo. La mayor parte del tiempo lo había ignorado, diciéndose que ya se enfrentaría a ello más tarde, cuando le pareciera más real. Pero el hecho de oír la sugerencia de Edward lo había hecho más que real. Estaba esperando un hijo. Su hijo. Era también hijo de Edward, pero incluso así…

—De ninguna manera —le dijo con convicción mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago en un gesto protector—. ¡Ni lo pienses!

Edward, que se había preparado para oír a Bella aceptar su oferta, sintió alivio ante su respuesta. Tal vez aún hubiera esperanza para ellos…


	7. Chapter 7

Les recuerdo adaptación con personajes de SM

Disfruten...

Capítulo 7

—Entonces, está decidido —afirmó Edward—. Nos casaremos.

—El que tú hayas decidido algo no lo convierte en una decisión, Edward —replicó Bella con exasperación—. ¡Me has insultado de la peor manera posible, crees que he planeado este embarazo solo por dinero y ahora asumes que me voy a casar contigo! —sacudió la cabeza—. Pues no es así.

—¿Tienes otra sugerencia que sea viable?

—Tener el bebé y seguir viviendo y trabajando en Londres es viable.

—No para mí.

Bella se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas sin ir a ningún sitio.

—Cuando las personas dan el gran paso de casarse, suele ser porque están enamoradas.

—¿Y quién dice que no aprenderemos a querernos, con el tiempo?

—¡Lo dudo mucho!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas más raras han pasado.

—¡A mí no! —exclamó ella.

—En ese caso, como pretendo que nos casemos antes de que nazca el bebé, tendré varios meses para convencerte de lo contrario. Intentaré hacer que esos meses sean lo más placenteros posible para los dos.

—Si crees que puedes hacer que me enamore de ti, es que tienes una opinión muy exagerada del efecto que tiene en mí que me hagas el amor—respondió con la respiración agitada.

Edward cruzó la habitación despacio con movimientos de felino.

—Seguramente tendré que trabajar duro en ese punto —admitió—pero, como he dicho, me esforzaré para que disfrutes la experiencia.

Estaba enfrente de ella, y sus ojos verdes brillaban al mirarla. Los ojos de Edward eran como las mas puras esmeraldas, pensó Bella incoherentemente, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Si Edward decidía acabar con sus barreras, lo haría. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por romper el hechizo de su mirada.

—Tengo que tomar un avión.

—Me temo que hoy no, Bella.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

Él no se molestó en responder. En vez de eso, tomó el teléfono y apretó un botón.

— ¿Recepción? —su mirada se encontró con la de Bella mientras hablaba—. ¿Podrían llamar al aeropuerto y cancelar el vuelo que la señorita Swan tiene a Inglaterra más tarde? Gracias —añadió antes de colgar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Reservaré otro! —le dijo con impaciencia—. ¡Eres el hombre más arrogante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer!

—¿Conocerme ha sido una desgracia, Bella? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Después, le pasó el pulgar por el labio superior. Bella sintió que esa caricia anulaba cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener. Le temblaron los labios ligeramente y todo su cuerpo se volvió sensible. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió calor entre las piernas. Aún estaba furiosa con Edward por haberla insultado y por haber cancelado su vuelo pero, aparentemente, no estaba lo bastante furiosa como para no responder físicamente a el.

Siempre había pensado que no era una persona especialmente sensual y no le había parecido que sus anteriores experiencias físicas fueran particularmente excitantes. Pero Edward sólo tenía que mirarla, sólo tenía que tocarla ligeramente para que ella sintiera sus caricias desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Lo ha sido, Bella? —insistió Edward.

El atractivo de sus labios era una gran tentación que había hecho que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Lo dudas aun sabiendo que ha resultado en un embarazo no deseado?

—Para mí no es un embarazo no deseado.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando insistes en casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera te gusta?

—¿Quién dice que no me gustas?

Bella lo miró con exasperación.

—¡Por supuesto que no te gusto! No te puede gustar alguien en quien no confías.

Edward no le respondió con palabras. Dejó caer la mano a un costado e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Saboreó su suavidad y la sintió temblar ligeramente. Sabía cuando una mujer respondía a sus besos. Sabía que la noche que habían hecho el amor, la respuesta de Bella había sido auténtica. Como ahora. Aunque nunca sintieran nada más el uno por el otro aparte de ese deseo físico, tal vez, por el bien del bebé, fuera suficiente para sostener un matrimonio.

Edward levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que sí me gustas? —dijo ásperamente.

Bella ya no sabía que creer, pero no podía casarse con un hombre al que no amaba sólo porque la excitara con una caricia. Esa clase de pasión no duraba y, cuando se desvaneciera, ¿que les quedaría? El mismo desastre que había sido el matrimonio de Leah y Sam. Tomó aire entrecortadamente.

—Creo que ahora, y a causa del bebé, crees que lo que quieres es casarte —asintió—.

Pero…Edward la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Quiero que nuestro hijo crezca con dos padres, Bella —le dijo con emotividad—. Como crecí yo, y como creciste tú.

—Y cuando haya crecido, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

—A lo mejor, seremos abuelos.

¡Decía en serio lo de casarse con ella! Era muy tentador aceptar su oferta y no preocuparse por el futuro, dejar que Edward se hiciera cargo de las responsabilidades. Pero sabía que, sin amor, algo que Edward nunca sentiría por ella, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de que su matrimonio funcionara.

Edward había visto la oscilación de emociones en su expresivo rostro, había visto la duda seguida de una firme decisión.

—Olvidémonos del matrimonio por ahora y concentrémonos en conocernos mejor —le sugirió—. Dudo que sea bueno para ti, y para el bebé, enfadarte tanto.

—¿No irás a ser uno de esos futuros padres sobre protectores que pretende envolver a la mujer embarazada en algodones hasta después del parto? Porque si es así, te diré que estoy embarazada, no enferma. ¡Y pretendo seguir trabajando hasta que tengan que llevarme a la sala de partos en una silla de ruedas! —los ojos le brillaron como chocolate líquido cuando lo miró con rebeldía.

—Las mujeres Cullen no trabajan —respondió Edward con arrogancia—. Y menos aún cuando están embarazadas —añadió firmemente.

—¡Pues ésta lo hará!

Edward sabía que tendrían que hacer muchos ajustes para amoldarse el uno al otro durante los siguientes siete meses, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con Bella antes de haber empezado. Inspiró profundamente.

—Si insistes, iré a recoger tu equipaje.

Bella lo miró con frustración.

—Edward, creo que no te estás tomando en serio lo que digo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Tienes el equipaje abajo, en tu habitación?

—¿Cómo sabes que…? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabes que me alojaba en este hotel?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa perversa.

—Tuve que averiguarlo cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no mantuvieras nuestra cita para comer. En recepción tenían instrucciones de avisarme si intentabas irte.

Bella debería habérselo imaginado. Era un Cullen, después de todo. Además, ¡era el dueño del maldito hotel!

—¿Tu equipaje, Bella?

—Sí, claro que está en mi habitación, preparado para cuando tuviera que marcharme al aeropuerto.

—Pero, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó al ver que Edward abría la puerta y salía al pasillo. Entonces esperó a que ella saliera antes que él de la suite

—Primero, a recoger tú equipaje y, después, a casa —la informó.

—¿A casa? —repitió con incredulidad, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿A tu casa?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero… yo pensé…

—¿Sí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensé que vivías aquí…

—¿En un hotel? Claro que no.

—No vives con tu abuelo, ¿verdad?

Se había sentido un poco asustada al saber que estaba embarazada y al preguntarse cómo iba a seguir trabajando cuando el bebé naciera, pero el hecho de que Edward se hiciera cargo de las cosas de esa manera era muy frustrante. ¡No tenía ninguna intención de vivir con su abuelo! Él la miró de forma burlona.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años, Bella, no cinco. Tengo mi propia casa desde hace quince años —añadió secamente.

Bella lo siguió hasta que él se quedó a un lado de su puerta, esperando a que abriera.

—Esto es increíble —se quejó, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo cuando el entró en el ascensor con sus dos maletas. Una de ellas contenía ropa y, la otra, la cámara y demás equipo fotográfico, un equipo muy caro que no pensaba perder de vista—. ¡No puedes secuestrar a la gente, llevártela contra su voluntad! —dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

—No te estoy secuestrando, Bella… ¡estoy secuestrando tu cámara!—dijo burlón.

—Podría llamar a la policía.

—¿Y decirles qué? ¿Que te he robado la cámara? ¡Sí, seguro que se lo creen! Por supuesto que la policía no se creería que Edward le había robado el equipo. Era lo suficientemente rico como para comprarse un millón de cámaras como la suya. Y tampoco pensaba que la acusación de rapto fuera a funcionar…Realmente, aquello era increíble. Y Bella se dio cuenta de que también era inevitable desde el momento en el que Edward supo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

—Sé que tiene que haber bolsas de té por algún sitio —murmuró Edward mirando el interior de un armario.

Todos los armarios estaban extraordinariamente limpios y ordenados. De hecho, toda la casa estaba tan limpia y ordenada que Bella pensó que debería haberse descalzado antes de entrar. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando, en vez de llevarla a un lujoso ático de Manhattan, Edward había salido de Nueva York y había conducido su volvo deportivo hasta una casa estilo rancho en las afueras, rodeada de hectáreas de bosque y jardines. Un alto muro la rodeaba, al igual que vallas de seguridad.

El interior de la casa era aún más sorprendente. Solamente el vestíbulo era casi tan grande como todo su piso de Londres.

Mientras seguía a Edward hasta la cocina, había visto que toda la casa tenía suelo de mármol de color crema y muebles carísimos. Los cuadros eran, evidentemente, auténticos, incluso el Monet, y la enorme cocina parecía sacada de una revista, con suelo de baldosas verdes y de color crema, módulos del mismo color, una exposición de utensilios de cobre a lo largo de una enorme pared y una ventana grandísima con vistas al bosque. Bella se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Vives aquí solo? —preguntó, pensando que era una casa demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Era ideal para una familia, por supuesto, el mejor sitio donde criar aun niño…Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—No hay ninguna otra mujer viviendo aquí, si es lo que quieres saber. Nunca la ha habido —añadió al ver que no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Y todo está siempre tan limpio y ordenado? —preguntó mientras pisaba con cuidado el suelo de baldosas.

Edward sacó las bolsas de té de un armario y recorrió la cocina con la mirada. Él casi nunca entraba allí, pero podía ver que no había nada fuera de su lugar, que las encimeras de mármol verde estaban impolutas y que los muebles brillaban. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No te gustan las cosas limpias y ordenadas?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó—. Pero es que yo soy justamente lo contrario.

Ah, estaba buscando excusas para hacerle ver que no serían capaces de vivir juntos…

—No hay problema —Edward se encogió de hombros, sacó un paquete de cereales de un armario, lo vació sobre una encimera y después sacó un cartón de leche de la nevera para derramarla por encima—. También puedo tirar un par de huevos al suelo, si así te sientes más cómoda.

—¡He dicho que soy desordenada, no una guarra!

Lo miró con exasperación y tomó una bayeta para limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

Edward se apoyó contra uno de los módulos mientras la miraba.

—¿Te gustaría ver el estudio donde trabajo cuando estoy en casa? — le preguntó cuando lo hubo limpiado.

—¿Es eso una oscura invitación sexual? ¿Como preguntarme si quiero ver tu colección de sellos o las joyas de la familia?

Tener a Bella en su vida iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que Edward había esperado. Ya había aceptado que se sentía intensamente atraído sexualmente hacia ella, igual que ella hacia él, y que, hasta el momento, no se había aburrido en su compañía, pero la diversión era algo que no se había esperado.

—¿Y si fuera una invitación sexual?

—¡Te diría que ya he visto tus sellos!

Edward sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que los volverás a ver.

—¿De verdad?

—Tengo esa esperanza, sí. Pero cuando te he preguntado si querías ver mi estudio, me refería simplemente a eso —dijo, observando el brillo de rebeldía que había en aquellos increíbles ojos chocolate.

Había tenido mucha suerte al conseguir que Bella fuera con él a su casa sin oponer demasiada resistencia, así que, de momento, no pensaba tentar a la suerte.

Bella lo miró asombrada.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer ver tu estudio?

—Tú ven a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward sin esperar a que siguiera protestando, la tomó del brazo para hacerla salir de la cocina y la llevó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde abrió una puerta.

Si la cocina estaba tan limpia que casi parecía sin usar, aquella habitación era un completo caos. El enorme escritorio de roble estaba desbordado de papeles y carpetas y también había varias tazas de café a medio beber. La papelera que había al lado estaba completamente llena y había varios cajones abiertos de los armarios que llenaban una pared. Bella miró a Edward, que se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando su reacción.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —exclamó ella, recordando vagamente que, cuando lo había visitado en la suite del hotel dos meses atrás, tampoco había estado precisamente ordenada.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebes. Wallace tiene órdenes muy concretas de no entra: ni tocar nada de esta habitación a menos que desee que lo parta por cierta parte de su anatomía.

—¿Y quién es Wallace?—Es mi… ah, aquí esta.

Se volvió para mirar a un hombre mayor vestido con pantalones negros y un chaleco del mismo color sobre una camisa blanca. También llevaba una corbata gris con el nudo perfectamente hecho.

—Ha estado en la cocina otra vez, señor Edward —dijo chasqueando la lengua y con un tono reprobador.

Por su acento Bella se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que era inglés, como ella.

—Wallace, ven a saludar a Isabella Swan —le pidió Edward, ajeno a la reprimenda—. Bella, éste es Wallace —añadió mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—Señor Wallace —ella le dio la mano e inmediatamente le gustaron sus ojos amables.

—Insiste en que lo llamemos sólo Wallace —dijo Edward—. Según parece, no es costumbre inglesa llamar al mayordomo «señor».

Bella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Es usted un mayordomo?

—En realidad, me considero más bien una niñera —confesó—. El señor Edward es capaz de llevar un imperio con aplomo, pero si yo no estuviera aquí ni siquiera podría encontrar una camisa limpia para ir a trabajar por la mañana, y menos aún alimentarse.

—Ya ves lo que ocurre cuando alguien te conoce desde los dos años…¡te pierden el respeto! —dijo Edward con buen humor.

Bella sonrió ante el afecto que, evidentemente, se profesaban los dos hombres. Edward disfrutó al ver el desconcierto de Bella al descubrir que Wallace también vivía en la casa y, sobre todo, al ver el trato entre ellos. Tal vez convencerla de que se quedara no iba a ser tan difícil como había pensado…Se volvió hacia Wallace.

—Antes he entrado en tu querida cocina porque quería prepararle un té a la señorita Swan.

—¿De verdad? Créame, señorita Swan, estará mucho más segura si lo hago yo. Señor Edward, ¿le importaría llevar a la señorita a la terraza? Yo les serviré el té.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward, al ver que ella seguía desconcertada por lo irreverente que era Wallace.

Pero el lo consideraba parte de la familia más que un criado, y sabía que el cariño era mutuo; los Cullen eran la familia de Wallace.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella por estar distraída—. Tomar te en la terraza será estupendo, gracias —añadió, dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

—Sírvelo con leche semidesnatada en vez de leche entera, Wallace. Y también podrías añadir alguna de tus galletas integrales caseras. ¿Quieres algo más, Bella?

—No, parece que lo tienes todo bajo control —contesto secamente.

—¿Que he hecho ahora? —preguntó Edward cuando se sentaron a la mesa de mármol verde de la terraza.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando lo miró.

—¡Vas a ser uno de esos futuros padres sobre protectores! Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente pensé que deberías comer sano.

—¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Edward!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo? —dijo suavemente.

—Pensé que había dejado claro que no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Aunque sea por tu propio beneficio?

—¡Sí!

Edward se recostó en la silla y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Creo que estás intentando provocar otra discusión. Tal vez fuera verdad. Pero Bella había descubierto otra faceta de Edward desde que habían llegado a la casa, especialmente desde que había conocido a Wallace, y no quería que empezara a gustarle. ¡Incluso podría enamorarse de él si lo permitía! Sólo estaba allí por el bebé, se recordó.

Edward sólo quería al bebé, no a ella, y haría bien en no olvidarlo.

—No importa —dijo finalmente—. Estoy segura de que el té de Wallace estará buenísimo. ¿Llevas viviendo aquí mucho tiempo? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Un par de años. Me cansé de vivir en la ciudad.

Bella asintió.

—Esto es muy tranquilo.

Ella también había pensado con frecuencia en escapar del barullo de Londres, pero como su estudio estaba allí, no sería muy práctico. Eso tendría que cambiar cuando naciera el bebé, claro…

—Me gusta —dijo Edward en respuesta a su comentario—. Pero estoy dispuesto a vender la casa y mudarme a otro sitio, ya sea aquí o en Inglaterra, si es lo que tú quieres.

—Edward… —empezó a decir, totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Bella? —respondió arqueando las cejas.

¡Aquello estaba yendo demasiado rápido!

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión de la que pueda arrepentirme —afirmó.

—Por supuesto que no. Aún tenemos varios meses por delante para decidir donde queremos vivir. Pero hay algo completamente decidido Bella —añadió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para mirarla fijamente—: Pretendo que lleves en el dedo el anillo de boda cuando te metan en la sala de partos. Al mirar aquellos ojos verdes que parecían brillantes esmeraldas Bella supo que Edward lo decía totalmente en serio.

* * *

><p>Aqui estuvo otro capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, a mi me encantó!<p>

Gracias x leermes, x dejarme reviews, x sus observaciones, gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo cap. de esta adaptación

Capítulo 8

—¡Te has aprovechado de la situación porque sabías que no discutiría contigo delante de Wallace! —protestó Bella, indignada.

Edward observó sus mejillas ruborizadas y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Si Wallace no hubiera estado presente, no podría haberle pedido que te preparara la habitación de invitados, ¿no te parece?

Había esperado a tomar el té, que había incluido unos tentadores bizcochos y las galletas caseras, para mencionarle el cuarto de invitados al mayordomo. Quería que ella hubiera comido antes de añadir un tema más de discordia.

Ella se había relajado mientras tomaban el té; de mutuo acuerdo, habían decidido no tocar los temas delicados. Pero, aparentemente, la paz había terminado.

—Al menos podrías agradecerme que le pidiera a Wallace que preparara la habitación de invitados, en vez de asumir que compartirías la mía.

—¡Puedes asumir todo lo que quieras, Edward, pero eso no lo convertirá en hechos! —exclamó, e incluso su precioso pelo chocolate pareció crepitar de indignación.

Él sonrió.

—Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es un tópico tan trillado que no puedo creer que lo hayas dicho!

—Yo tampoco. Pero no exageraba al decir que estás muy guapa —añadió con sinceridad—. Más todavía ahora que estás embarazada.

Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír el cumplido y algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago. De repente fue muy consciente de su pelo cobrizo y rebelde, de la curva sensual de sus labios, de la anchura de su pecho y de como los rayos del sol relucían en el vello oscuro de sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa. Tenía que apartarse de él. Necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sentía como si hubiera descarrilado. Pero no la ayudaba el hecho de no poder pensar en otra cosa. Los recuerdos dela noche en la que habían hecho el amor le inundaban la mente y la incitaban a repetir la experiencia. Edward la estaba seduciendo con sólo estar ahí, frente a ella, admitió indignada.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar aquí sentado conmigo? —le preguntó.

—Debería volver a la oficina durante un par de horas —respondió con pesar.

—Entonces, hazlo, por favor.

Sí, estaba claro que Bella lo quería fuera de su vida, al menos durante un rato. ¿Tal vez para volver a levantar sus defensas? Asintió.

—Tú puedes quedarte aquí relajándote, leer un libro o tal vez nadar un poco. Nos veremos más tarde.

—¿Qué hora sería demasiado tarde para tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra?

Edward ocultó su impaciencia.

—¿De verdad sería tan malo, Bella? Lo único que te estoy pidiendo de momento es un poco de tu tiempo, una oportunidad para conocernos antes de decidir lo que es mejor.

—No va a cambiar nada, Edward —suspiró—. Por mucho tiempo que pasemos juntos, tú seguirás pensando que te seduje deliberadamente hace dos meses, y que mis razones no eran nada inocentes.

—Aquella noche yo era Edward —replicó con los labios apretados—. Tú sedujiste a E. Anthony Cullen Tercero.

—Edward. E. Anthony Cullen Tercero —ella se encogió de hombros—. Son la misma persona.

—En realidad, no.

—Yo no veo la diferencia.

Ella no quería ver la diferencia, pensó Edward con sarcasmo. Solo el tiempo le demostraría que existía. Se levantó.

—Encontraras muchos libros en la sala de estar. La piscina y el jacuzzi están en la parte trasera de la casa… aunque no estoy seguro de que debas meterte en el jacuzzi. Leí en las instrucciones que las embarazadas no deberían usarlo.

—Solo si se ponen los chorros en funcionamiento.

—Eso es. De todas formas, será mejor que no lo utilices.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidirlo, Edward.

Él suspiró. Recordó que Bella había rechazado el alcohol y pensó que era consciente de lo que debía y no debía hacer durante el embarazo.

—Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Wallace.

—Pero tengo que permanecer fuera de su cocina, ¿no? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Eso sólo se aplica a mí. Estoy seguro de que no protestará lo más mínimo si entras. Te aseguro que Wallace es tan sensible a los encantos de una mujer hermosa como cualquier hombre —añadió secamente.

Se detuvo junto a su silla y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Bella no estaba preparada para esa caricia e, instintivamente, sus labios se abrieron bajo los de Edward, profundizando el beso mientras él le acariciaba la nuca.

Edward se separó de mala gana unos minutos después y vio la confusión en el rostro de Bella.

—Sólo serán un par de horas —le prometió con voz ronca—. Si te apetece cenar algo en especial esta noche, díselo a Wallace.

Edward descubrió que no quería irse. Era algo extraño, porque nunca había permitido que una mujer interfiriera en su trabajo. Pero en los últimos meses no había dejado de pensar en Bella.«Contrólate, Cullen», se dijo.

Bella ya había dejado claro que no sentía esa renuencia a alejarse de él.

—¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Además, no voy a estar sola —añadió deliberadamente en el momento en que Wallace salía a la terraza para recoger el servicio de té.

Edward le dirigió al anciano una mirada afectuosa.

—Supongo que no. Wallace sabe dónde localizarme si tú…

—Edward, no me voy a marchar sin decírtelo antes, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Después de todo, sabes dónde trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

¿Se había sentido reacio a marcharse a la ciudad porque temía que Bella aprovechara su ausencia para irse? No. Confiaba en Bella lo suficiente para creer que, si había dicho que se quedaría esa noche, lo haría.

Dudaba por otra razón, reconoció. Seguía sintiéndose atraído físicamente por ella y, al mismo tiempo, quería protegerla porque estaba embarazada de su hijo. Aunque, evidentemente, a ella no le gustaba su instinto protector.

—Edward, ¿quieres irte ya a trabajar? —preguntó con una risita al ver que seguía a su lado—. De verdad, no necesito una niñera.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de que eres una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Entonces, trátame como tal.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos más antes de asentir abruptamente con la cabeza.

—Volveré a tiempo para cenar —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la casa.

Bella lo observó alejarse. ¿De qué demonios había ido todo aquello? Tal vez Edward se sintiera extraño teniéndola allí, pero si ésa era la razón, no tenía que preocuparse, porque sólo pretendía quedarse lo necesario para convencerlo de que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ella misma y del bebé.

—¿Pero que…? ¡Edward, me has dado un susto de muerte!

El agua remolineó alrededor de Bella cuando ella se incorporó en el jacuzzi, que no tenía los chorros en funcionamiento, y miró a Edward. Con el movimiento también consiguió apartarle las manos de donde las había tenido debajo del agua: cubriéndole los pechos.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Las mangas de su camisa estaban chorreando agua. Había vuelto hacía sólo unos minutos y, en cuanto Wallace le había dicho que Bella estaba relajándose en el jacuzzi, se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y se había apresurado a unirse a ella. Antes de meterse en el jacuzzi la había estado observando unos minutos. Era evidente que Bella estaba completamente relajada, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Obviamente, sus pensamientos eran agradables. Sería mucho pedir que estuviera pensando en hacer el amor con él, pero Edward era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa mientras la miraba. Estaba tentadoramente hermosa; tenía la cara resplandeciente a la luz del atardecer y su largo pelo café chocolate estaba recogido en la parte alta de su cabeza, dejándole al descubierto la piel cremosa del cuello. Llevaba una camiseta que se le pegaba a los pechos firmes, y los pezones, más oscuros, eran perfectamente visibles debajo del tejido blanco.

Edward se había metido a hurtadillas en el jacuzzi y sus manos se habían dirigido con voluntad propia a los pechos de Bella, a la vez que se inclinaba sobre su cuello para besárselo.

—¡Debías haberme avisado de que estabas aquí! —Bella sintió que se ruborizaba, consciente de la reacción de sus pechos ante las caricias de Edward.

—¿Tenía que haber tosido? —se mofó mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa mojada.

—Algo así ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver que Edward tiraba la camisa al lado del jacuzzi.

—He pensado que podía meterme aquí contigo —respondió, y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de desabrocharse los pantalones.

—Pero… ¡no puedes, Edward!

Bella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y se quedaba sólo con unos pequeños boxers negros que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación, ya que delataban la firmeza de su erección. Él enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de los boxers.

—¿Por qué no puedo?

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a tener un hombre desnudo delante de ella, especialmente un hombre que la conocía tan íntimamente como Edward… y a quien ella conocía de la misma manera. Tragó saliva.

—Mira, yo salgo y…

—Si te sientes más cómoda, me dejaré puestos los boxers —le propuso mientras quitaba los dedos de la cinturilla de la prenda.

—Dejártelos puestos no va a suponer ninguna diferencian. ¡Eso no quiere decir que te los quites! —Bella ahogó un grito al ver que Edward hacía exactamente eso, dejándola sin palabras.

Oh, Dios…Edward era hermoso. Absoluta, completa, totalmente masculino y hermoso. El cabello cobrizo y rebelde con la luz del atardecer le confería un tono broncíneo a su piel. Tenía el pecho musculoso, el estómago plano, y los muslos… ¡Dios mío, esos muslos! Eran firmes y musculosos, cubiertos de vello oscuro. Incluso sus pies eran bonitos.

Bella había trabajado con muchos modelos masculinos a lo largo delos años, vestidos y desnudos, pero ninguno se podía comparar a Edward. Y, desde luego, ninguno le había alterado los sentidos.

—¿Puedo meterme ya o quieres mirar un poco más?

Avergonzada, Bella lo miró a la cara.

—No seas ridículo, Edward —respondió, apartando deliberadamente la mirada mientras él se metía en el jacuzzi —. De todas formas, ya va siendo hora de que salga.

—Quédate —le pidió. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento movía algunos mechones de pelo que se le habían quedado sueltos. Pasó un brazo por el borde del jacuzzi, detrás de ella—. ¿Me has echado de menos?—preguntó suavemente.

Bella se incorporó ligeramente para evitar el contacto con la calidez de su brazo.

—Sólo has estado fuera un par de horas. Pero, extrañamente, lo había echado de menos. La casa había parecido vacía sin él. Pero no pretendía decírselo.

—Yo a ti, sí —murmuró Edward, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello—. ¿Has pensado en mí mientras estaba fuera?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se giró bruscamente para mirarlo, pero enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho, porque se encontró a sólo unos centímetros de sus ojos, que eran absolutamente cautivadores.

Pues él había pensado constantemente en ella. En ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había vivido con una mujer y, teniendo a su disposición la suite del hotel Cullen, tampoco había tenido necesidad de llevar mujeres a casa.

La camiseta mojada de Bella revelaba más que escondía y Edward se preguntó que más llevaría puesto…Otro tanga diminuto, descubrió cuando le acarició el muslo, llegando a la cadera. Pero esa vez era negro. Lo vio al apartar la camiseta hacia un lado para acariciarle la cintura, antes de volver a cubrirle los pechos con las manos.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron y separó levemente los labios mientras el movía el pulgar por uno de sus pezones.

—Pero ahora estas pensando en mí, ¿verdad? En cómo te gusta que te acaricie. En cómo te sentirías si me inclinara para lamer…

—No —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—¿Por que no? —la retó. Levantó la mirada y vio que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Porque no quiero ser una más de las mujeres que seduces en el jacuzzi.

—¿Una más de las mujeres que seduzco en el jacuzzi? —repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que por aquí ha pasado un desfile de mujeres?—El bikini que he encontrado en el vestuario —replicó Bella—. El sujetador tiene la talla C.

—¿Y tú cuál tienes?

—¿Ahora? La B y subiendo.

Siempre se había sentido decepcionada al ver que sus pechos habían dejado de crecer a los dieciséis años, pero desde que se había quedado embarazada eso estaba cambiando.

Edward la miró con aprobación.

—Yo no me quejo.

—Edward…

—El bikini que hay en el vestuario es de mi madre.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿De tu madre?

Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver las motas más oscuras de sus ojos. Esos preciosos ojos chocolate en los que un hombre podría perder el alma…

—Mi madre usa ese bikini cuando está aquí —le explicó—. Nunca traigo mujeres aquí, Bella —le aseguró a la vez que luchaba contra la tentación de besarle el cuello.

—Pero me has traído a mí.

—Tú eres diferente —murmuró mientras le rozaba con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres la futura madre de mis hijos y la futura señora de esta casa.

Hasta ese momento, Bella había estado a punto de sucumbir a la intimidad que los rodeaba, a perderse en la seducción de Edward. Pero el recordatorio de que pretendía seducirla para casarse con ella hizo que se evaporara toda su excitación. Se apartó rápidamente de él.

—¡He dicho que no! —exclamó, y se levantó para salir del Jacuzzi sin importarle que la camiseta mojada se le pegara a los pechos. Después de todo, no había nada que Edward no hubiera visto, acariciado o besado.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

—¡No voy a ser la madre de tus hijos ni la señora de esta casa! —replicó con la respiración agitada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que vas a ser.

—¡No! Permití que me trajeras aquí para que habláramos de lo que vamos a hacer cuando nazca el bebé. Ya te he dicho que no quiero casarme contigo, y mucho menos que tengamos hijos.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que cualquier otra opción no es negociable. ¿Sete ocurre algo mejor?

—Yo… No lo se —unas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos—. Sólo sé que no puedo casarme porque esté embarazada.

Él asintió.

—Porque eso fue lo que hizo tu hermana y su matrimonio fue un desastre.

—¡Lo fue! Sam y ella se desprecian.

—¿Y crees que eso nos puede ocurrir a nosotros?

—Ahora no es que yo te guste particularmente, así que sí, dentro de ocho años no querrás ni verme.

—Pero sí que me gustas —murmuró él.

Bella lo miró con impaciencia.

—Te estas refiriendo al sexo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es un buen comienzo.

—¡También es un buen final!

Edward tenía una expresión sombría.

—Por lo menos, tenemos una ventaja sobre tu hermana y su ex marido.

—¿Cual? —preguntó Bella con cautela.

—Tú te vas a casar con un millonario.

—Edward, no te atrevas a acusarme de nuevo de querer tu dinero. He visto como la mayoría de hombres ricos tratan a sus mujeres y te aseguro que no tengo intención de casarme contigo y quedarme abandonada en esta casa como… como…

—¿Como qué?

—Como un trofeo sobre la chimenea mientras tú te quedas noche tras noche en la ciudad, en tu suite del hotel Cullen, convenientemente disponible para ti y para tus chicas.

Edward apretó los labios al oír una descripción bastante acertada de lo que era su vida. Pero eso era de soltero. Sería diferente cuando se casara con Bella.

—¿Me estás pidiendo fidelidad?

—¡No es eso! —replicó acaloradamente—. ¿Es que no lo ves, Edward? ¡No quiero casarme contigo! —sí, Edward lo veía, pero no había otra opción que el considerara aceptable—. No pienso casarme contigo sólo porque esté esperando un hijo tuyo —añadió.

Edward la observó con frustración mientras ella, ya fuera del jacuzzi, se ponía un albornoz y se dirigía a la casa. Estaba decidida a no casarse con él, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Fuera como fuera.

* * *

><p>Como necio nos salió nuestro querido Edward, pero el que persevera alcanza.<p>

Gracias a todas por sus rev´s, es super emocionante el recibirlos y el saber que leen esta historia, muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**Adaptación con personajes de SM**

**Capítulo 9**

—Estás muy guapa esta noche.

Bella lo miró con recelo. Se había reunido con él en la terraza para tomar algo antes de la cena: vino para él y agua con gas para ella. En esa ocasión se había puesto un vestido de color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas. Llevaba el cabello suelto.

No sabía de qué humor iba a estar Edward después de la discusión, pero desde luego, no esperaba un cumplido.

—Gracias —contestó.

No tenía intención de decirle lo atractivo que le parecía con su traje oscuro y una camisa blanca. Si no lo mencionaba, tal vez pudiera olvidarlo. Aunque lo dudaba. Lo que necesitaba era un poco de distancia. Si no física, al menos verbal.

—Edward, aún no hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias sobre lo que queremos en el futuro.

—Ahora no, Bella. Disfrutemos de la paz y la belleza de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Disfrutar de la paz y la belleza de la noche no le parecía a Bella buena idea, siendo tan consciente de la cercanía de Edward. El ambiente de intimidad que había entre ellos era tan espeso que podría tocarlo. Era como si estuvieran a punto de…¿A punto de qué? Bella enderezó la espalda, dispuesta a romper ese hechizo.

—Edward, he decidido que sería mucho mejor si volviera a Inglaterra mañana.

Después de la discusión que habían tenido, Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer que la velada fuera agradable para los dos, pero Bella había sacado el único tema que podía hacer volver el desacuerdo.

—Preferiría seguir diciéndote lo guapa que estás.

—¿Para qué? Edward, ya me has seducido una vez.

—Sí, y recuerdo que estabas tan fuera de control como yo.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No es propio de un caballero recordarme eso.

Cierto. Pero la constante negación de Bella de la atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro lo estaba volviendo loco. Inspiró profundamente y optó por un tema menos controvertido.

—¿Qué le has pedido a Wallace que prepare de cena?

—Nada. Ha aprovechado la oportunidad de que estoy aquí para hacer el típico asado inglés con verduras. Y yo no he querido decepcionarlo —lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente—. Edward, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sólo es una cena.

—No estoy hablando de la cena, y lo sabes. Que estemos juntos así es… ¿No te das cuenta de lo destructivo que es? Ni siquiera podemos tener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo o insultándonos.

—Tal vez si elegimos un tema neutral, como el tiempo… —bromeó.

Bella suspiró.

—Probablemente también discutiríamos sobre eso.

Edward la observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo tensión.

—¿Por qué crees que nos ocurre eso?

—No lo sé.

—¿No?

Ella lo miró con recelo y tragó saliva.

—¿Lo sabes tú? —le preguntó.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí.

Bella se volvió aún más cauta.

—¿Y…?

La respuesta de Edward fue acercarse y acariciarle una mejilla.

—Nos deseamos el uno al otro, Bella. Es tan simple, o tan complicado, como eso —murmuró con voz ronca.

Deseaba a Bella. Quería hacer el amor con ella. Y, por mucho que lo negara, sabía que Bella deseaba lo mismo. Era algo que estaba entre los dos, pesado y denso.

Bella se humedeció los labios, incapaz de dejar de mirar a Edward.

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —tomó aire—. Porque lo es. ¿No lo ves?

—Bella, lo único que puedo ver, sentir en este momento, eres tú —se acercó aún más a ella y su aliento le acarició la sien—. Hagámoslo más fácil.

Ella lo miraba fascinada.

—¿Cómo?

—Al menos, disfrutemos lo que tenemos.

—¡Sexo! —exclamó Bella.

—Si así es como quieres llamarlo, sí.

—¿De qué otra manera se puede llamar? —preguntó mientras se apartaba de él—. Wallace debe de estar esperando que entremos a cenar.

—Wallace sabe cuándo no hay que interrumpir. Bella, esta tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros esta creando una situación imposible.

—Así que quieres que lo solucionemos acostándonos juntos, ¿no? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de desafío.

—Míralo por el lado positivo. Al menos sabes que no te puedes quedar embarazada.

Bella ahogó un grito mientras se apartaba aún más.

—¡Eso ha sido imperdonable! —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo… ¿puedes disculparme ante Wallace? Creo que no voy a poder cenar.

Se dio la vuelta y prácticamente corrió a la casa. Edward se quedó mirándola preocupado. Maldición, no quería discutir con ella. Ni hacerla llorar…Varias horas después, Edward estaba en la terraza, a oscuras, contemplando los jardines bañados por la luz de la luna. Por primera vez en muchos años, lamentaba haber dejado de fumar, porque en ese momento un cigarrillo le vendría estupendamente.

La cena había sido interminable. Había podido sentir la constante desaprobación de Wallace porque Bella no estaba presente, como si el anciano supiera que él era el responsable de su ausencia. Y era cierto, reconoció. Ya era más de medianoche y Bella llevaría horas durmiendo, pero él se sentía demasiado inquieto para retirarse a su habitación. Sabía que no podría dormir. ¿Cómo podría olvidar las lágrimas que había visto en sus ojos?

—¿Señor Edward?

Inspiró profundamente antes de girarse para mirar a Wallace.

—¿Sí?

La expresión del mayordomo parecía algo menos tensa que durante la cena.

—Pensé que le interesaría saber que la señorita Swan ha venido a la cocina hace unos minutos para beber algo caliente.

Así que no estaba dormida, después de todo.

Miró a Wallace con atención. El mayordomo sabía mejor que nadie que él no llevaba mujeres a casa, así que debía de estar preguntándose por qué había hecho una excepción con Bella.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró.

Wallace asintió.

—Parecía como si hubiera estado… llorando —dijo con un tono de censura en la voz.

—Dime, Wallace, ¿que harías si supieras que te has comportado como un auténtico bastardo con la mujer que…? —se interrumpió.

Estaba seguro de que a Bella no le gustaría que le contara a Wallace, ni a ninguna otra persona, que estaba embarazada. Él tampoco quería que nadie más lo supiera hasta que hubieran resuelto la situación. Wallace le contestó de todas formas.

—Como ya sabrá, señor Edward, debe disculparse. No es nada agradable comportarse como un bastardo con una mujer invitada a su casa, y mucho menos con una tan adorable como la señorita Swan.

No debería sorprenderle que Bella hubiera seducido a Wallace; parecía hechizar a cualquier hombre. Incluso su abuelo había…¡Cielos! ¡Ahora sí estaba pensando como un bastardo!

—¿Y si…? —hizo una pausa para escoger bien las palabras—. ¿Y si una parte de ti creyera que no has hecho nada malo?

—Es importantísimo que el hombre se disculpe en esas circunstancias, señor Edward.

—¿Cuando has aprendido tanto sobre mujeres, Wallace?

Wallace había estado con su familia durante treinta años y, por lo que sabía, nunca había habido una mujer en su vida.

—Ha debido de ser observando el comportamiento de su padre con su madre.

—Oh.

—Sí, señor Edward.

—Gracias, Wallace. Creo que tienes razón, como siempre.

—Gracias, señor Edward. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—No estaría mal si me trajeras un arma.

—Personalmente, siempre he creído que una disculpa sincera es muy eficaz.

—¿Y si no lo es?

Wallace se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, al menos tendrá la satisfacción personal de saber que lo ha intentado. Si no necesita nada más, le deseo buenas noches, señor Edward.

—Buenas noches, Wallace.

¿Querría escuchar Bella sus disculpas? Probablemente, no. Pero, como bien había dicho Wallace, por lo menos lo habría intentado.

—¿Sí…? —Bella respondió a la suave llamada a su puerta.

Esperaba ver a Wallace, por eso abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Edward. Había encendido la luz de la mesilla de noche antes de levantarse dela cama y se había puesto una bata sobre el camisón de seda de color melocotón.

—¿Sí? —volvió a decir, mirando a Edward con cautela.

—Wallace cree que tienes problemas para dormir…¡Así que Wallace era el culpable de que Edward estuviera en su habitación!—Insistió en prepararme un chocolate caliente, así que estoy segura de que ahora podré dormir.

Edward asintió y la miró con cautela.

—Creó que te debo una disculpa.

Bella se tensó. Había pasado unas horas horribles en su habitación, debatiéndose entre el enfado y las lágrimas, mientras recordaba su última conversación con Edward. Sabía que él aún creía que la noche que se habían conocido ella había actuado de acuerdo a un plan, pero ¿tenía que ser tan desagradable? Sí, estaba embarazada, pero si Edward pensaba que era feliz con lo que el destino le había deparado, estaba equivocado. Simplemente, había aceptado que no podía cambiar las cosas. Lo miró fríamente.

—¿De verdad?

Edward no se dio cuenta de su frialdad, pues sólo era consciente de que Bella estaba a contraluz, y el tejido fino del camisón y la bata dejaba entrever la curva de sus pechos, su esbelta cintura y sus deliciosas caderas. El cabello castaño chocolate le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda, y no llevaba nada de maquillaje. A Edward nunca le había parecido más hermosa.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Bella al ver que el seguía en silencio.

Edward se obligó a recordar por que estaba allí. ¡No era para comerse a Bella con los ojos!

—No debería haber hecho ese comentario sobre quedarte embarazada.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Edward la miró compungido.

—No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Debería?

—No —asintió el suspirando—. Lo que dije fue imperdonable. Me disculpo.

Bella sintió que su enfado se suavizaba un poco. Dudaba de que el arrogante Edward Cullen Tercero se disculpara a menudo.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Acepto las disculpas.

—Bien —Edward asintió con satisfacción—. Entonces, ¿empezamos mañana de cero como si no hubiera ocurrido nada?

—Yo no diría tanto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella…! —se interrumpió e inspiró profundamente para controlarse—. Tienes razón. Hablaremos de esto mañana. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, antes de que el cuerpo tentador de Bella lo volviera loco. Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —respondió apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Qué he hecho mal en los últimos segundos?

—¿No has hecho nada mal, maldita sea! —exclamó, incapaz de apartar de ella la mirada.

Bella se ruborizó repentinamente.

—Oh…

—Sí oh —murmuró Edward—. Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea venir a verte. Debería haber esperado a mañana.

—¿Edward?

—No me mires así, Bella —todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, excitado.

Deseaba sentirla desnuda contra él. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

—Con el mismo deseo que yo siento por ti. Bella, no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero besar y acariciar cada exquisito centímetro de tu cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Me vasa dejar hacerlo?

¿Le dejaría?, se pregunto ella. ¿No había sentido el mismo deseo al verlo en la puerta? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

No resolvería nada. No cambiaría nada. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo deseaba.

—Pasa —le dijo mientras abría más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Bella no dudó en apoyarse contra su pecho mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y le recorría el cuello con sus labios calientes.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando Edward le mordisqueó el lóbulo dela oreja y se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros al sentir que el deseo la dominaba como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.

Edward la deseaba con tanta intensidad que tenía que luchar por mantener el control y no poseerla salvajemente.

Bella sabía maravillosamente bien y el perfume que emanaba de su cabello lo rodeaba, embriagándolo.

—Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Bella —le prometió.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, tumbándola mientras el se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer al suelo antes de tumbarse a su lado. Primero le besó los ojos, luego la nariz, después esos labios seductores y unos momentos después bajó por la barbilla, su cuello cremoso, las pequeñas cavidades en la base de la garganta, y apartó la bata para dejar al descubierto la parte superior de sus pechos y poder explorarlos con la lengua y los labios.

—Siéntate —le pidió a la vez que le deslizaba la bata por los brazos.

Ella le obedeció y Edward le bajó uno de los tirantes del camisón para desnudar un pecho. Era más voluminoso de lo que recordaba y el pezón era más oscuro, más grande, y ya estaba duro cuando inclinó la cabeza y deslizó por él la lengua con movimientos eróticos. Sabía que le estaba dando mucho placer a Bella porque se arqueaba hacia él y hundía las manos en su pelo. Edward besó el pezón a conciencia, lo lamió, lo succionó y lo mordisqueó suavemente antes de metérselo con avidez en la boca. Con una mano le cubría el otro pecho, acariciándole con el pulgar el pezón.

Bella sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Cada parte de ella estaba viva y vibrando con el deseo que Edward le provocaba. Las caricias de sus labios sólo aliviaban parte de su necesidad, aumentando de forma insoportable el dolor entre sus piernas.

Ella también necesitaba tocarlo, sentir su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo. Le desabrochó con dedos torpes la camisa para desnudar sus hombros y su pecho y comenzar a besarlo, a mordisquearlo suavemente mientras su cabello caía como una cascada sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

—Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Bella —le recordó, apartándose ligeramente para quitarse del todo la camisa. Le quitó el camisón por la cabeza y por fin quedó completamente desnuda ante su hambrienta mirada.

Comenzó con los pechos, besándolos, y bajó por el estómago hasta la cintura. Sus caricias se hicieron más suaves cuando le besó el lugar donde crecía el bebé.

Bella estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre las almohadas con los ojos cerrados, y sentía las manos de Edward como alas de mariposa sobre sus muslos, recomiendo con los dedos su sexo. Encontró sin dificultad el clítoris y empezó a acariciárselo lentamente, sin pausa, hasta que Bella sintió que se iba a desmayar de placer. Gritó al sentir la primera caricia de la lengua de Edward y se perdió completamente cuando inició una danza erótica. Contuvo el aliento al sentir que el clímax crecía en su interior mientras Edward le agarraba las caderas. La llevó con la lengua al límite, hasta que sintió que el placer la asaltaba y la reclamaba.

Fue lo más increíble que Bella había experimentado jamás, más increíble todavía que lo que ya habían compartido, cosa que ella había creído imposible. ¡Quería más! Necesitaba más. Y quería darle más a Edward.

Él no ofreció resistencia cuando lo hizo tumbarse sobre las almohadas, manteniéndole la mirada mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. En pocos segundos le había quitado también los boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Era hermoso. Duro. Musculoso. Perfecto.

Edward gimió al sentir los labios y la lengua de Bella en su miembro, subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud antes de rodearlo con la boca. Estaba demasiado excitado; necesitaba tomarla con tanta intensidad que no se sentía capaz de aguantar sus caricias. La levantó un poco y la puso sobre él, aprovechando la nueva postura para acariciarle los pechos.

Bella arqueó la espalda y comenzó a mover las caderas despacio, eróticamente, mientras cabalgaba sobre Edward, sintiendo que la tensión crecía en él. Edward se movió de manera que pudo tomarle un pezón en la boca, a la vez que ella se movía más rápido. Bella sintió que la atravesaba un segundo orgasmo a la vez que Edward gemía, convulsionándose debajo de ella con oleadas de placer que amenazaban con romperlo en mil pedazos.

Instantes después Bella cayó con suavidad sobre el pecho de Edward con la respiración entrecortada. Debería arrepentirse. Sabía que debería, pero no era así. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de algo que había sido tan maravilloso? Los dos habían dado y tomado con generosidad, haciendo que la experiencia compartida fuera preciosa. Había sido amor, reconoció Bella, aturdida.

Al menos, por su parte. ¡Cielo santo, estaba enamorada de Edward! Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no confiaba en ella, y que menos aún podía corresponderla. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Edward nunca había sentido una excitación tan grande seguida de una liberación tan increíble. Se sentía totalmente saciado, a pesar de saber que Bella se estaba alejando, no sólo emocionalmente sino también físicamente, ya que se apartó para tumbarse a su lado. ¿Qué estaría pensando?, se preguntó. Nada agradable, a juzgar por su expresión. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo que acababan de compartir era algo muy inusual, una compatibilidad quela mayoría de las parejas nunca encontraban?

—Bella…

—Ha sido un día muy… extraño, y ahora me gustaría dormir un poco, si no te importa —dijo con voz neutra, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward se giró de lado para mirarla, sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Bella, ¿te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?

—¡Claro que…! Sí, me arrepiento. Como he dicho antes, esto no cambia nada. Sigo sin querer casarme contigo.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que Bella no se daba cuenta de que lo que habían compartido podía ser la base de un matrimonio? ¿De que, con el tiempo, podía llegar a amarlo? Y él a ella.

—Ya has demostrado lo que querías, Edward. Ahora, me gustaría que te fueras —le dijo fríamente.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y echarse a llorar, y no quería que Edward lo viera.

—Y exactamente, ¿qué es lo que he demostrado? —dijo con voz inflexible.

—Que el buen sexo nos puede hacer olvidar un montón de cosas. Incluso nos ha hecho olvidar por un momento que no nos gustamos.

Edward sintió como si Bella lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago. ¿Seguía afirmando que él no le gustaba? Se sentó bruscamente.

—Entonces, tendremos que acostumbrarnos al buen sexo, ¿no te parece?

—¿A que te refieres? —ella lo miró mientras Edward empezaba a vestirse.

—Me refiero a que, cuando nos casemos, porque nos vamos a casar, voy a compartir tu cama todas las noches. ¡Y todos los días si me da la gana!

Recogió la chaqueta del suelo sin molestarse en abrocharse la camisa. A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas de ira.

—No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

—Yo creo firmemente que sí.

Bella contuvo el aliento al oír el tono helado de Edward.

—¿Por el bebé?

—¿Por qué otra cosa si no? —sonrió fríamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Condenarías a nuestro hijo a crecer en un matrimonio sin amor?

—Ya conoces la alternativa, Bella.

Ella se abrazó el vientre con un gesto protector.

—¡No te voy a entregar mi bebé!

—Mi bebé, Bella —la corrigió—. El legítimo heredero de los Cullen. Y lucharé por él en los tribunales si es necesario.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con una mezcla de enfado y lágrimas.

—¡Si me obligas a hacer esto, te odiaré durante el resto de mi vida!

—Olvídalo, Bella. Hay un viejo dicho que mi abuelo me enseñó hace años: «Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca». Y pretendo mantenerte a mi lado durante los siguientes cincuenta años.

—Yo no soy tu enemiga…

—Ése es el problema. No tengo ni idea de lo que eres. Pareces una embaucadora, pero al momento siguiente pareces otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Porque estás cegado por tus prejuicios para ver la verdad. Hace años, otra mujer te usó y, porque un adúltero mentiroso como Mike Newton dice que yo he hecho lo mismo, decides creerlo. ¿No te das cuenta de que nunca me comprenderás si sigues pensando eso?

Edward la miró fríamente durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Bella se quedó mirando la puerta, desorientada por la furia que había seguido a su exquisita unión, devastada al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward.

* * *

><p>Saludos y gracias a todas por leerme!<p>

p.d. ya vi amanecer, muy buena, me encanto, de las 4 la más apegada al libro, excelente trabajo!


	10. Chapter 10

Mil perdones por el retraso, puedo poner 20 mil excusas, pero bueno aquí esta un nuevo capi.

Esta es un adaptación con personajes de SM

Capítulo 10

Edward se levantó de la mesa donde había desayunado al ver que Bella salía a la terraza. Llevaba una camiseta roja y una vaporosa falda de lino blanco. Tenía una expresión fría.

Ella vio que iba vestido con un traje y supuso que se disponía a ir a la ciudad. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos la noche anterior. Por lo menos, como si no hubieran hecho el amor, porque el enfado seguía allí, entre ellos.

Edward se acercó en silencio y apartó una silla para que ella se sentara. Después volvió a ocupar su propio asiento. No era un silencio cómodo pero, con Wallace presente, Bella Sabía que no podía retomar la conversación de la noche anterior. Y quería hacerlo. No había podido dormir después de que Edward se marchara, reviviendo una y otra vez la conversación que habían tenido. ¡Estaba tan decidido a casarse con ella como ella de no casarse!

—¿Café, señorita Swan?

Se volvió para sonreír a Wallace, que estaba junto a la mesa con una cafetera en la mano.

—Preferiría té, si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró el mayordomo con voz cálida—.¿Le traigo algo de comer? ¿Huevos? ¿Beicon? ¿Salmón ahumado? —intentó tentarla.

Pero ella no se sentía tentada en absoluto. La sola mención del pescado hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Olvida el salmón, Wallace —intervino Edward al darse cuenta de la palidez de Bella y recordar lo que le había ocurrido la última vez que le habían puesto delante un plato de pescado—. Trae de momento el té y unas tostadas, por favor.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella cuando se quedaron solos. No lo miró.

—De nada —respondió secamente—. Bella, no voy a desaparecer sólo porque no me mires.

—Es una pena —dijo, y se volvió hacia él.

—Te alegrará saber que tengo que ir hoy a la oficina.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Edward se obligó a no responder, consciente de que la tensión constante no sería buena para Bella ni para el bebé.

En vez de ello, la observó con detenimiento. Estaba muy hermosa esa mañana, casi etérea, pero muy pálida y con ojeras. También parecía muy delgada. Tenía que comer más. Se había saltado la cena por culpa de su discusión de la noche anterior.

—Tal vez si me voy seas capaz de comer algo.

—Tal vez.

Edward suspiró.

—Bella, ¿es esto lo que va a pasar cuando nos casemos?

—No es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

¡Él más bien lo describiría como infernal! Pero estaba intentando no discutir con ella esa mañana. Bella tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho, pero el tampoco lo había hecho. Al llegar a su dormitorio, los recuerdos de la amarga discusión lo habían bombardeado. Había decidido que no discutiría con ella por la mañana. Pero no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo muy bien.

—Entonces, me voy —dijo, y se levantó bruscamente.

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Adiós.

—Bella…

—Edward —ella se giró y le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

Edward luchó contra el enfado que sentía en su interior.

—Esto no esta ayudando nada, ya lo sabes —dijo con tirantez.

—Creo que, después de anoche, cualquier amistad entre nosotros, aunque sea superficial, esta descartada, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quieres saber lo que me parece?

—Creo que puedo adivinarlo.

Una parte de el quería estrangularla, pero otra parte deseaba tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama. Por lo menos, cuando hacían el amor no discutían… hasta el final.

—Dudo que…

—Oh, muchas gracias, Wallace —le dijo Bella al mayordomo, que le llevaba el té y una tostada, interrumpiendo a Edward—. Mmm, está buenísimo—añadió al probar el primer sorbo, y apareció un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Wallace parecía complacido.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Edward secamente.

—Antes de que se vaya, señor Cullen… —empezó a decir Wallace—. He tardado tanto trayendo el té porque la señora Esme ha telefoneado.

La conversación atrajo la atención de Bella, que sintió inmediatamente que un silencio extraño se instalaba entre los dos hombres. ¿Quién sería Esme? ¿Una novia de Edward, tal vez?¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, Edward era un soltero muy codiciado. Sería ridículo imaginar que no había habido ninguna mujer en su vida en los últimos dos meses. Aunque el simple hecho de pensar en Edward relacionado íntimamente con otra mujer le revolvía el estómago…

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dar un paseo por el jardín para que habléis a solas…

—No es necesario, Bella —replicó Edward, que parecía irritado—. De hecho, es mejor que te quedes —se volvió hacia el mayordomo y le preguntó—: ¿Que quería, Wallace?

—Edward, de verdad creo que…

—No —insistió—. Esme es mi madre —añadió, y Bella frunció el ceño.

¿Su madre? ¡De todas las explicaciones posibles, ésa era la última que había esperado!

—¿Wallace? —dijo él.

El anciano asintió.

—Bueno, como ya sabe, este fin de semana es su cumpleaños…

—Cumpliré treinta y seis años —le dijo Edward a Bella secamente al ver que ella lo miraba de forma interrogante—. ¿No intentará mi madre sorprenderme con una visita, verdad, Wallace?

Eso era lo último que necesitaba, dadas las circunstancias.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Wallace con cautela.

Con demasiada cautela, según le pareció a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería?

—Preguntó dónde iba a estar usted el sábado, si aquí o en la ciudad, para enviar la tarjeta y el regalo a la dirección adecuada.

—¿Y? —había más, Edward estaba seguro.

—Y yo le he dicho que, como en este momento tiene aquí una invitada, pensé que…

—¡Wallace! —exclamó Edward, y se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado antes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella, mirándolos—. ¿No es normal que tu madre quiera enviarte una tarjeta y un regalo de cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Edward—. Lo que no es normal es que yo tenga invitados aquí. Si necesito reunirme con alguien, siempre lo hago en la ciudad —le explicó.

—Entiendo —respondió ella lentamente.

El día anterior Edward le había dicho que el nunca llevaba mujeres a su casa y, a juzgar por su enfado y por la mirada de disculpa de Wallace, le había dicho la verdad.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Cullen —se disculpó el mayordomo—. No pensé que…

—No, pero puedes apostar a que mi madre sí —Edward hizo una mueca al saber lo que su madre estaría pensando.

Había estado hablando de nietos desde que su padre había muerto, hacía ya diez años, y parecía pensar que serían su única razón de ser, puesto que se había quedado viuda. Edward había ignorado sus comentarios, para disgusto de ella. Le dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Wallace.

—¿Eres consciente de que seguramente ahora estará hablando por teléfono con el piloto para pedirle que vaya a recogerla en el jet?

—¿Qué? —Bella sintió pánico al pensar que tal vez aparecía por allí la madre de Edward ese mismo día.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Edward—. Ahora mismo llamaré al piloto para que cancele esa orden.

—En ese caso, la señora Esme tomará el primer vuelo que haya a Nueva York —señaló Wallace.

— ¡Tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de decirle que Bella estaba aquí!

—Ya me he disculpado, señor Edward…

—Olvídalo, Wallace —dijo agitando una mano—. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar… pero yo habría preferido que fuera un poco más tarde.

—¿Quiere que le traiga café recién hecho? —sugirió el mayordomo.

—Buena idea. Bella y yo tenemos que elaborar un plan de acción antes de que llegue mi madre.

En lo que a Bella concernía, elaborar un plan de acción significaba tomar el primer vuelo a Inglaterra.

—Edward…

—Deberías comerte la tostada, Bella. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas cuando llegue mi madre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No estaré aquí.

—Claro que sí —la contradijo con firmeza.

—No.

—Bella, te guste o no, el niño será su primer nieto. ¿No habías pensado en eso?

No, definitivamente, no lo había pensado. Pero ahora que Edward se lo había dicho, estaba más decidida que nunca a marcharse antes de que llegara Esme Cullen. Edward la estaba amenazando para que se casara con él, y no necesitaba más presión por parte de su madre.

—No es necesario que ella se entere de…

—¡Y un cuerno! —la interrumpió con ira.

—Eso confundirá aún más la situación.

—No hay ninguna confusión, Bella —le aseguró fríamente—. O te casas conmigo o conseguiré la custodia del bebé cuando nazca. Ésas son las únicas opciones.

—¿Me harías eso?

—Yo no te estoy haciendo nada —se levantó con impaciencia—. ¿Qué te pasa? La mayoría de las mujeres estarían felices de casarse con el heredero de todos los millones de los Cullen.

—¿Y tú estarías feliz sabiendo que una mujer se casaría contigo sólo por eso?

—No tengo otra opción, ya que ésa es exactamente la razón por la que te vas a casar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Bella se estremeció al escuchar su tono vehemente.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo!

—O todo o nada, Bella.

Ella tragó saliva y sintió náuseas. Edward lo decía de verdad…

—Será mejor que cancele mis citas de hoy y que haga algunas llamadas desde aquí —le dijo Edward—. Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas.

—No te necesitaré.

Él se paró junto a su silla y entornó los ojos cuando le dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra irte.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron al mirarlo.

—Soy una prisionera en esta casa, ¿no es así?

—Hasta que te ponga un anillo en el dedo, sí —le confirmó sin ningún remordimiento.

Bella sintió que palidecía.

—¿Se me permite hacer algunas llamadas de teléfono? Mi familia y mis amigos estarán preocupados al ver que no he vuelto según lo planeado.

—Haz todas las llamadas que quieras. Yo usaré la línea de los negocios. Pero no esperes irte de aquí pronto.

¿Por qué todas las conversaciones que tenía con Bella terminaban en una batalla?, se preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa. Incluso las que empezaban de forma amable e inocente acababan en una discusión. ¿Por qué era así, si él no lo quería de esa manera?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme y una disculpa otra vez por la demora!<p>

Feliz año 2012, les deseo que tengan la fuerza de voluntad, el empeño y las ganas para que todos sus viejos y nuevos deseos se cumplan!


	11. Chapter 11

Ya estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia, espero les guste, les recuerdo es una adaptación con personajes de SM

Capítulo 11

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Wallace —Bella le sonrió mientras se instalaba en la barra de desayunos que había en la cocina, observando cómo le hacía una tortilla.

—No hay de qué, señorita Swan. No ha comido nada desde que llegó ayer —añadió con preocupación.

—Por favor, llamarme Bella.

—Muy bien, señorita Bella.

Se retorció levemente en el taburete, no muy cómoda con ese tratamiento. Sonaba como si ya formara parte de la familia Cullen. Se había quedado sola varios minutos en la terraza después de que Edward se marchara y había supuesto que, ya que Wallace no había regresado con el café, se lo habría llevado al estudio. Su suposición se vio confirmada cuando Wallace regresó a la terraza, sin el café, para preguntarle si quería que le preparara algo caliente para desayunar. No tenía demasiada hambre, ya que la última conversación con Edward le había quitado el apetito. Pero tampoco quería pasar más tiempo sola, así que habían quedado en que haría compañía a Wallace en la cocina mientras el le preparaba una tortilla.

—¿Cómo es la madre de Edward? —a pesar de todo, sentía curiosidad por la mujer.

—¿La señora Esme? —Wallace sonrió con afecto—. Es una verdadera belleza del sur, como esa actriz. Ya sabe a quién me refiero, seguro… Scarlett O'Hara, pero sin el mohín de chica mimada —Bella serió—. A todo el mundo le gusta la señora Esme.

—¿Incluido Edward?

—Por supuesto —asintió el mayordomo a la vez que le ponía delante el plato con la tortilla—. Aunque eso no significa que se rinda a ella. Definitivamente, el señor Edward tiene mucho carácter —añadió con afecto.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Bella, y al empezar a comer se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, sí que tenía apetito.

—Sólo tenía veintiséis años cuando murió su padre. No era demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de Cullen Industries.

—Pero yo pensé que su abuelo…

—El señor Edward echó una mano, pero ya tenía setenta años y la muerte de su único hijo lo afectó profundamente, como podrá imaginar. Desde entonces, todo el peso recayó en el señor Edward.

Bella no estaba segura de querer escuchar más. Lo último que necesitaba era admirar a Edward, además de amarlo.

—Estas muy orgulloso de Edward, ¿verdad, Wallace?

—Como si fuera mi propio hijo —respondió inmediatamente—. Como el hijo que debería haber tenido, pero… bueno, no pudo ser.

Bella pudo sentir la emoción en su voz, y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Wallace debería haber tenido un hijo?

Edward hizo varias llamadas, incluyendo una a su madre. Como suponía, estaba haciendo planes para volar a Nueva York, pero le aseguró que pretendía quedarse en la ciudad con Edward Senior y no con él. Edward se sintió aliviado. Sabía que no sería una buena idea juntar a Bella y a su madre en la misma casa hasta que las cosas estuvieran más asentadas. ¡Si alguna vez lo estaban! Bella y el tenían que llegar a una tregua, porque la tensión constante no podía seguir durante el resto del embarazo.

Ella quería irse y continuar con su vida en Inglaterra, pero él estaba decidido a que no lo hiciera. ¿Era por el bebé? ¿Algo de lo que pasaba era por el bebé? Edward se quedó paralizado. ¿Sería posible que, después de haber visto a Bella de nuevo, de haber hablado con ella y haber hecho el amor con ella, no quería que se marchara? Maldición, ella lo había usado dos meses atrás. Había visto en el una gran oportunidad al reconocerlo en el restaurante…Pero solo tenía la palabra de Mike Newton.

Bella seguía negando esas acusaciones. Entonces, ¿por que había hecho el amor con él aquella noche? ¿Ta lvez porque, como él, lo había deseado? Edward no había pensado en esa posibilidad al ver cómo ella había desaparecido. Bella alegaba que se había sentido avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos…Pero no, tal vez debería dejar de pensar en esos términos. Tal vez Bella no estuviera alegando nada. Tal vez estuviera diciendo la verdad…Se levantó de un salto. Tenía que hablar con Bella. No discutir con ella, amenazarla ni hacer el amor con ella. Sólo tenía que hablar con ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Bella a Wallace con suavidad. Él sonrió tristemente.

—Yo era joven e insensato y me creía invencible, como todos los jóvenes. Lo quería todo: mi carrera en el ejército y a mi mujer y mi futuro hijo conmigo, cuando me enviaron al extranjero.

Bella no se sorprendió al saber que Wallace había estado en el ejército. Algo en su forma de andar y en su porte indicaba que había sido militar.

Se levantó para poner algo de café en una taza y la colocó delante de él. Enseguida se volvió a sentar y le dirigió una mirada de ánimo para que continuara. Tenía la impresión de que Wallace no solía hablar a menudo de su vida privada. Wallace tomó un sorbo de café distraídamente.

—Mi mujer no quería venir conmigo aquella vez. Estaba embarazada de cinco meses y pensaba que no sería seguro para el bebé. Y tenía razón—dijo abruptamente—. Los dos murieron.

Edward había salido a la terraza buscando a Bella y, cuando no la encontró allí ni en su dormitorio, decidió preguntarle a Wallace si sabía dónde estaba. Se quedó parado antes de entrar en la cocina al oír parte de la conversación que mantenían. Al darse cuenta de lo que hablaban, supo que no tenía derecho a interrumpirlos.

Llevaba años conociendo a Wallace. Lo respetaba y lo quería como aun miembro de su propia familia, pero nunca había sabido que una vez estuvo casado, y menos aún que su mujer había estado embarazada.

Debería irse y dejarlos hablar tranquilamente, pero algo le hizo quedarse…

—Estoy segura de que no fue culpa tuya —le aseguró Bella.

—Directamente, no. Pero si no hubiera insistido en que viniera conmigo… —se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. Mientras estábamos fuera aquel día, Rebecca se puso de parto, aunque era demasiado pronto. Estábamos a kilómetros del hospital más cercano y, cuando por fin la llevamos a uno, las instalaciones eran pobres, el hospital estaba abarrotado y el personal corría de un lado a otro intentando hacerse cargo de todo. Una mujer a punto de dar a luz no les pareció una prioridad. Ocurría todos los días y no había que preocuparse por nada, me dijeron.

—Y normalmente es así —intervino Bella.

—Sí —Wallace suspiró—. Pero el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y ya estaba muerto cuando nació. Rebecca tuvo una hemorragia incontrolable y también murió. Me quedé sin los dos antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Bella se estiró para agarrarle una mano.

—No pudiste hacer nada.

Wallace la miró.

—Debería haber hecho caso a Rebecca cuando me dijo que quería tener el bebé en casa, donde podría haber accedido fácilmente al hospital y donde estaría cerca de su familia. Lo menos que podría haber hecho era escuchar lo que ella quería —añadió, emocionado.

¿Como Edward debería haber escuchado a Bella cuando le dijo que no quería estar allí con él? Tal vez no tenía derecho a obligarla a quedarse, sabiendo que no era eso lo que ella quería…A sus dudas se añadía el hecho de que Wallace se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo con ella como para contarle algo que no le había contado nunca a ninguno de los miembros de la familia Cullen. Tal vez ya fuera hora de escuchar a Bella.

—Estas muy callado esta noche.

Edward, sentado frente a ella, apenas había probado la cena y en esos momentos removía el postre de un lado al otro del plato. Casi no lo había visto a lo largo del día, ya que había permanecido encerrado en su estudio, pero Wallace había suplido agradablemente su ausencia. Los dos habían iniciado una simpática amistad y Bella había decidido relajarse y comer con el mayordomo en la cocina.

La sensación de relajación había terminado abruptamente cuando Edward se había unido a ella para cenar. Una vez más estaba increíblemente atractivo con un traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha. Edward inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, si pudieras hacer lo que quisieras, ¿qué sería?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? ¿Otra excusa para lanzar acusaciones sobre mí?

Edward sabía que se merecía ese comentario.

—No —suspiró—. No habrá trucos ni acusaciones. Sólo quiero una respuesta directa a una pregunta directa.

—Oh.

Edward sonrió con tristeza ante su evidente sorpresa.

—Prometo no usar la respuesta en tu contra.

Bella aún lo miraba con cautela. Sin había estado de un humor extraño toda la tarde, y la conversación que estaban teniendo era aún más extraña.

—Bueno… —se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir hablando—.Evidentemente, me gustaría volver a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

—Evidentemente.

—Después, supongo que podría seguir trabajando hasta que naciera el bebé.

—¿Para PAN Cosmetics?

—No, no creo.

—¿Por qué demonios no? — Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? —dijo al ver que Bella lo miraba con expectación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba esperando que añadieras «¡Deseabas tener otro contrato con ellos, tanto que te acostaste conmigo!»

Edward se reclinó en la silla y parte de su rostro quedó en sombras.

—He dicho que sin trucos ni acusaciones, ¿recuerdas?

—De acuerdo. No, no quiero seguir trabajando para PAN Cosmetics cuando haya acabado el contrato que tengo.

—¿Porque es de mi propiedad?

—En parte —confirmó Bella—. Pero sobre todo porque será un compromiso demasiado grande cuando tenga que cuidar al bebé.

—No tienes que cuidar tú misma al bebé.

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo?

—¿Quieres?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, ligeramente indignada—. ¡Seguro que en tu mundo son las niñeras las que educan a los niños, pero no en el mío! Cualquier trabajo que haga en el futuro tendrá que ajustarse a las necesidades del bebé.

Edward estaba consiguiendo mucha más información de lo que había pensado al iniciar la conversación. Se esperaba que Bella quisiera volver a Inglaterra y que no quisiera que él formara parte de su vida. Pero no se esperaba que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar su carrera para cuidar al bebé.

De repente fue como si se le cayera una venda de los ojos. Bella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que era mejor para el bebé, así como para ella. Y, evidentemente, no creía que tenerlo en su vida fuera una buena opción.

Pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Él no, desde luego.

—¿Y si se te ofreciera un contrato con PAN que se ajustara a tus horarios?

—Edward, estás hablando como si fuera una posibilidad más que una hipótesis —dijo, confundida.

—Tal vez lo sea.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Después de todo lo que había pasado,¿iba a dejar que se marchara? Si era así, ¿dónde estaba la sensación de libertad que había esperado sentir? Porque lo único que sentía era pesadumbre ante la posibilidad de que Edward no formara parte de su vida.

Estaba enamorada de él y había tenido la esperanza de que, si se casaban, algún día él la correspondiera. ¿Estaba diciendo ahora que podía irse, que no la quería, ni a ella ni al bebé?

—Bella, tú misma dijiste que esto no iba a funcionar —dijo abruptamente. Tiró la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó.

—¿No?

—No. He decidido que no quiero pasar las próximas décadas casado con una mujer que me odia.

—Pero…

—A primera hora de la mañana haré todo lo necesario para que tomes el primer vuelo a Inglaterra.

¿Y eso era todo? ¿Después de todas las sospechas, de todas las acusaciones y discusiones, Edward había decidido que no la quería en su vida y la metía en un avión lo más rápidamente posible? Al principió Bella se quedó aturdida, y después sintió cómo si se le rompiera el corazón.

Se había acabado. Edward le estaba dando exactamente lo que ella había dicho que quería. Pero en realidad, lo único que deseaba, lo único que le impetraba, era Edward, y jamás podría tenerlo.

—Bien —se levantó lentamente—. ¿Me dejarás despedirme de Wallace antes de irme?

—Por supuesto.

Edward sonrió con sorna al ver que Bella se había encariñado mucho más con Wallace en veinticuatro horas que con él desde que se habían conocido.

¡Maldición! El sacrificio nunca había sido parte de él. Pero tampoco lo había sido obligar a los demás a hacer algo contra su voluntad. No quería que Bella se marchara, pero lo estaba haciendo porque sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Pensé que estarías mucho más feliz.

—¿De verdad? —respondió ella débilmente—. Tal vez sea que aún no me creo lo que está ocurriendo.

—Estoy seguro de que, cuándo el avión despegue mañana, te sentirás mucho más aliviada.

Pero ella sabía que se sentiría cómo si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior para que le dejara de temblar.

—Supongo que querrás tener derechos de visita cuándo nazca el bebé.

Él asintió.

—Dame el nombre de tu abogado cuándo llegues a casa y yo haré que el mío se ponga en contacto con él o con ella para que lleguen a un acuerdo.

Bella tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Edward parecía tan frío, tan tranquilo…

—Sólo lo necesario para el bebé. No quiero que me des nada para mí.

—Los abogados llegarán a un acuerdo, Bella —repitió con aspereza.

—Muy bien —asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Una parte de ella deseaba que Edward la detuviera, que le dijera…¿El qué? ¿Que la amaba como ella lo amaba a él? Eso era imposible.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —se giró bruscamente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Edward era sólo un borrón a la luz de la luna.

—Siento mucho que las cosas no funcionaran.

Bella asintió abruptamente antes de marcharse, demasiado angustiada para hablar. Al día siguiente se iba a casa. Pero el único hogar en el que quería estar era con Edward, estuviera donde estuviera.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus revs, favoritos o solo por el hecho de pasar por aqui!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Les dejo el cap final de esta historia, espero les guste.

Capítulo 12

—Señor Edward.

Agradecido por la interrupción de Wallace, Edward levantó la vista de los papeles que había estado mirando durante los últimos diez minutos, pero que no había sido capaz, de leer.

—¿Sí, Wallace?

El mayordomo frunció el ceño.

—Creo que le interesara saber que la señorita Bella se ha ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

—Que se ha marchado, señor Edward. Le llevé una taza de té a su dormitorio esta mañana, pero me lo encontré vacío. Tampoco está su ropa. Le aseguro que no estoy equivocado, señor Edward —añadió al ver que Edward se levantaba, como si fuera a comprobarlo él mismo—. Ha dejado una nota…

—¿Una nota? —repitió levemente. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Bella no había aparecido para desayunar, pero él había pensado…—. Dejarme verla —dijo con aspereza, extendiendo la mano.

Wallace arqueó las cejas.

—La nota no estaba dirigida a usted, señor Edward.

—Entonces, ¿a quien…? ¿A ti? —dijo con incredulidad, y se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo.

¡Bella se había ido y ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse de él! Bella se había marchado. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo único que le importaba. Le había dicho que haría lo necesario para que volviera a Inglaterra esa misma mañana; ¿por qué ella no había esperado a que la llevara al aeropuerto y así despedirse adecuadamente?

Bella ya estaba en su asiento con el avión a punto de despegar cuando oyó que los motores se apagaban. Una azafata dijo por megafonía que iban a sufrir un retraso, corto pero inevitable. La anciana que estaba a su lado parecía a punto de iniciar una conversación, posiblemente sobre la falta de consideración de la compañía aérea, y eso fue incentivo suficiente para que Bella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar. Salir de casa de Edward por la mañana había sido mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado y, conseguir que un taxi la recogiera, más complicado todavía, porque el conductor no habría podido entrar en el recinto de la casa sin hablar con Wallace por el intercomunicador. Y en cuanto Wallace supiera que se había ido, informaría a Edward…Así que le había dicho al conductor que la esperara fuera de las verjas de seguridad, y había caminado hasta el exterior con las maletas, sintiéndose como una delincuente que escapaba de la escena del crimen.

Pero la alternativa, esperar a que Edward la llevara al aeropuerto y despedirse de él, era aún peor. No habría podido soportarlo.

—Bella.

Abrió los ojos de repente al reconocer la voz y se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Edward estaba en el pasillo, junto a ella.

—Es hora de irse, Bella —dijo con voz ronca mientras le tendía una mano.

—Yo… Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —murmuró, consciente de que los demás pasajeros los miraban fijamente.

Algunos parecían curiosos, pero otros estaban enfadados al ver que era ella la causante del retraso. La mujer que se sentaba a su lado estaba escuchando la conversación sin ningún reparo.

—¿Que te parece que estoy haciendo? —contestó él.

Bella frunció el ceño. Parecía esperar que lo acompañara fuera del avión, pero, ¿por qué?

—Me dijiste que me fuera…

—Dije que podías irte.

—Es lo mismo.

—No exactamente —replicó él—. Pero, desde luego, no esperaba que te fueras sin despedirte.

—Yo… —Bella lo miró, frustrada—. ¡Esto es ridículo! Me dijiste que me fuera.

Edward apretó los labios.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida. ¿Cómo había subido Edward al avión, por el amor de Dios? Ya estaban a punto de despegar, con los motores encendidos… Pero sospechaba que había tenido algo que ver con el apellido Cullen y sus millones.

—Pero yo no —le aseguró.

—Bella, cuanto antes bajes, antes podrá continuar toda esta gente su viaje.

—¡No estás siendo justo! —exclamó ella.

Edward había excedido todos los límites de velocidad en su camino al aeropuerto, pero al llegar había visto que Bella ya estaba en el avión, dispuesta a irse. No podía culparla: le había dicho que podía marcharse.

Pero no había esperado que quisiera hacerlo sin ni siquiera despedirse de el.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

—Tú…

—Querida, si yo fuera tú, me bajaría del avión con él —intervino la anciana que se sentaba a su lado—. No parece el tipo de hombre con el que se pueda discutir. Con el que una quisiera discutir —añadió mirando a Edward tímidamente.

—Me voy a casa —dijo resueltamente.

—Tienes un asiento reservado en otro vuelo que sale dentro de cinco horas —contestó Edward. Por supuesto. Le había reservado plaza en un vuelo, tal y como dijo que haría. Había tenido la esperanza de evitar otra conversación con Edward, pero veía que iba a ser imposible. Y aquella pobre gente ya había sufrido demasiado retraso…Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en pie.

—¿Y mi equipaje?

—Ya esta en mi coche —respondió él mientras se apartaba para que Bella pudiera salir al pasillo.

—Buena suerte, querida —le dijo la anciana.

¿Suerte? Iba a necesitar mucho más que eso para mantener una conversación con Edward sin derrumbarse.

—Te va a doler la mandíbula si no te relajas un poco —murmuró Edward.

Bella iba sentada a su lado, en silencio, mientras él conducía hacia su casa.

—¡A mí sí que me gustaría darte dolor de mandíbula! Seguramente, todo el pasaje del avión pensará que soy una especie de criminal a quien llevan a la comisaría.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir como una criminal.

—¿Crees que el apellido Cullen te da derecho a hacer todo lo que quieras? ¡Pues a mí no me importa nada tu apellido o tus millones! Eres un…

—Lo sé.

—… un simple… ¿Que has dicho?—Bella se giró para mirarlo, aturdida.

—He dicho que lo sé, Bella —admitió.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Que no te importa nada el apellido Cullen ni su fortuna.

—Pero yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Anoche…

—Bella, preferiría no tener un accidente. ¿Te importa si dejamos esta conversación hasta que lleguemos a casa?

Bella lo miró inquisitivamente, fijándose en la severidad de sus facciones. Parecía… Bueno, no estaba segura de lo que parecía y, a decir verdad, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo se sentía ella. Se había sentido mortificada en el avión, cuando toda la atención había recaído sobre ella, pero por otro lado el corazón le había dado un vuelco de alegría al ver a Edward. Había tenido la esperanza de que… ¿De qué? ¿De que hubiera ido a buscarla porque ella le importaba? No, no lo creía. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Edward allí?, se preguntó, y no dejó de hacerse la pregunta hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó Edward cuando se instalaron en la terraza.

—Lo que quiero es tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra, en cuanto digas lo que has venido a decir —replicó, golpeando impacientemente el suelo con un pie.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

—Le dejé a Wallace una nota. Además, después de anoche pensé que no teníamos nada más que decirnos.

Edward inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, ¿tienes idea de por qué decidí que tenía que dejarte ir, a pesar de todo?

Ella lo miró con inseguridad.

—Porque no quieres pasar las próximas décadas casado con una mujer que te odia.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú me odias, Bella?

—Tú dijiste que sí.

—Me interesa más lo que tú tengas que decir que lo que yo dije —replicó con aspereza.

Bella lo miró fijamente, sin saber aún lo que quería de ella… ni cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Se había ido para evitar escenas cómo aquélla, porque ya no tenía defensas contra Edward, contra su amor por él.

—¿Que quieres de mí, Edward?

—Quiero… —se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza con frustración—.¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros hace dos meses, Bella?

—Creí que tú eras el que tenía todas las respuestas a eso.

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Edward se acercaba a ella con decisión, y pensó que no podría mantener sus barreras si se acercaba demasiado.

Pero Edward ya estaba muy cerca, tanto que a ella estaba empezando acostarle respirar.

—No tengo la respuesta a eso. Aquella noche me enloqueciste, ¿lo sabes?

—Yo… no —dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Totalmente. Y cuándo salí de la ducha y vi que te habías ido… Fue cómo si te hubiera imaginado.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Algunas veces, yo también tengo pesadillas como esa.

Edward sonrió levemente.

—No fuiste ninguna pesadilla, Bella. La pesadilla comenzó cuándo hablé con Mike Newton —tensó los labios al recordarlo.

—¡Querrás decir cuando decidiste creer su versión de los hechos en lugar de la mía!

Edward cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir.

—Me mintió, ¿no es así? Todo lo que me dijo fue mentira.

—Sí, te mintió —le confirmó ella—. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

—Bella, he permitido que lo que ocurrió en mi pasado, unido a las mentiras de Newton, me influyera —admitió—. Y, a pesar de que tú lo negabas todo, hasta ayer he permitido que fuera así.

—¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Hablaste con Mike Newton?

—No, aunque me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas. Pero no necesitó hablar con nadie para saber que siempre me has dicho la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿ya no crees que hice el amor contigo porque tenía un plan?

—Sé que no lo hiciste.

Bella parecía aturdida.

—Nunca antes me había comportado así, Edward. Nunca —sacudió la cabeza—. No entendí por qué lo hice hasta que me di cuenta de que… —se calló de repente.

—¿De qué?

Bella levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Quieres que desnude mi alma completamente, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te diga que sólo había tenido otra experiencia sexual, algo muy torpe hace años, que no quería repetir? ¿Quieres que te diga que cuando hicimos el amor fue algo increíble? ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí?

Edward levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Su belleza lo dejó sin respiración.

—Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —susurró.

—¿Qué?

Edward tragó saliva antes de repetir la pregunta, un poco más alto esa vez.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró con recelo.

—Aún no me has explicado por qué me dijiste que me marchara.

—Te dejé ir porque era lo que tú querías. No es lo mismo que decirte que te marcharas. ¿Quieres irte, Bella? —pregunto, mirándola intensamente.

Por supuesto que no quería. No si había alguna posibilidad de que los dos… ¡Estaba siendo ridícula! Que Edward dudara de la versión de Mike Newton significaba que la quisiera.

—Creo que es lo mejor para todos, ¿no te parece?

—Para mí, no.

—Edward, no puedes casarte conmigo sólo porque esté esperando un hijo tuyo.

Edward la agarró por los brazos.

—¿Y si no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo porque estés embarazada?

—Pero lo estás haciendo… ¿no?

Él inspiró profundamente, sabiendo que todo dependía de su respuesta.

—Te quiero, Bella —afirmó. ¡Te quiero, maldita sea! Tanto que sólo el hecho de pensar que puedas volver a Inglaterra y dejarme, ahora o en el futuro, me hace morir.

Lo miraba totalmente asombrada. ¿Había dicho que…? ¿Acababa de decir que…?

—¡No puedes quererme!

—Tal vez me creas si te digo que, te cases o no te cases conmigo, pretendo pasarme el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuánto te quiero. No voy a dejar que te vayas, Bella, aunque me cueste cincuenta años convencerte.

¡Lo decía en serio! ¡La quería! Bella pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, así como cierta incertidumbre que era totalmente nueva para ella.

—Yo me enamoré de ti la primera noche, Edward. Eso fue de lo que me di cuenta. Y me fui de repente porque darme cuenta me aterrorizó. Te quiero, y por eso quería irme hoy, porque no soportaba estar contigo sin que tú también me quisieras.

Como respuesta, Edward la tomó en brazos y la besó con pasión durante largos minutos. Cuando al fin separó los labios de los suyos, preguntó:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Absolutamente seguro —afirmó mientras la abrazaba—. Dame pronto una respuesta, Bella, antes de que Wallace se canse de esperar en la cocina —añadió bromeando.

Ella se rió, feliz.

—Creo que le gusto a Wallace.

—No tanto como a mí. Entiendo que te preocupe lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana, pero te aseguro que no tendrás que dudar nunca de mi amor por ti. Te amaré el resto de mi vida.

Ciertamente, no era la misma situación por la que había pasado su hermana. Tanto Sam como ella habían sido demasiado jóvenes para afrontar la responsabilidad de tener un bebé y de casarse.

Miro a Edward, sabiendo que no dudaba de él. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando veía que el amor brillaba en sus ojos?

—Sí, me casaré contigo, y prometo amarte durante toda la vida. Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, estoy seguro de que seremos felices.

Sí, lo serían. Bella no tenía ninguna duda.


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

Edward frunció el ceño con preocupación, sentado junto a la cama donde Bella descansaba tras otra contracción. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que los mellizos nacerían antes de lo previsto?

Habían sabido que esperaban mellizos cuando le hicieron a Bella la primera ecografía. Había sido una sorpresa, pero muy agradable. Sin embargo, no esperaban que Bella diera a luz dos semanas antes de lo previsto. Ella acababa de salir de la última sesión fotográfica que había programado antes del parto cuando telefoneó a Edward para pedirle que fuera a recogerla. ¡Y rápido, si no quería perderse el nacimiento de sus hijos!

—Odio ver que sufres —dijo Edward, pálido.

Llevaban casados cinco meses y medio. Cinco meses y medio de absoluta dicha y felicidad en los que su amor no había hecho más que crecer. Bella le apretó la mano.

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca habría querido que pasaras por esto si llego a saber el dolor que te causa.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos tenía elección, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te arrepientes de…?

—No me arrepiento de nada, Edward —lo interrumpió—. Ni de un solo momento de nuestra vida juntos.

—Si algo te ocurriera…

—No va a pasar nada —le prometió—. Dentro de un par de horas te habrás olvidado de todo esto.

¿Un par de horas! Edward no creía que fuera a aguantar tanto tiempo. De hecho, no supo cómo sobrevivió a la siguiente hora desgarradora, observando el sufrimiento de Bella sin poder hacer otra cosa que tomarla de la mano. La quería demasiado como para hacer que pasara por algo así de nuevo. Debía de ser el dolor mas insoportable que…

—Su hija, señor Cullen.

Edward miró el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta que le habían puesto en los brazos mientras Bella, el médico y las enfermeras se concentraban en traer a su hijo al mundo.

¡El bebé parecía tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso…! Tenía el cabello castaño de Bella, la piel blanca, las mejillas redondeadas, una naricita pequeña como un botón y una boquita que parecía un capullo de rosa.

Edward dejó escapar el aliento cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos un momento y sintió que se enamoraba por segunda vez en su vida. Su hija Rennesme. Esme por la madre de él y Renné, por la de Bella.

—Y su hijo —dijo la comadrona minutos después, llevando en brazos al otro bebé.

Edward movió ligeramente a Rennesme en sus brazos para acomodar también a su hermano, que también tenía el pelo castaño, la piel blanca, una nariz diminuta y la boca como un capullo de rosa. Pero él ya tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba directamente.

Edward sintió que el corazón se le derretía completamente. Su hijo Edward Charles, Edward por su padre y su abuelo y, Charles, por el padre de Bella.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Edward abogó una risa cuando se giro para mirar a Bella, que estaba exhausta, pero feliz.

—¿Que si me siento mejor? —depositó a Rennesme en los brazos de su madre—. Te presento a nuestra hija, mi amor.

Bella miro arrobada al bebé, pequeño pero perfecto.

—Es tan hermosa, Ed…

—Y a nuestro hijo —le puso al bebé en el otro brazo—. Gracias, Bella—dijo, mirando a su familia con amor.

Bella lo miro y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Eso era lo único que importaba. Lo único que importaría siempre.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno y esta historia llegó a su fin, muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por leerme, por sus reviews y por la paciencia cuando tardé en actualizar.<p>

La historia original se llama, Los hijos del millonario de Carol Mortimer ( por cierto le cambie el título porque quería que fuera sorpresa lo de los gemelos)

Gracias! y nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
